


【锤基】驯服

by yasedelin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasedelin/pseuds/yasedelin





	【锤基】驯服

Part 01

Thor从集市上买回一个奴隶。  
结束当日的训练后，他遵循每月巡视一次内城的习惯，换上轻便普通的衣物漫步街道，了解臣民的日常生活。尽管市集管理的官员每周都会呈报物价的数据，但Thor并不希望自己和臣民的生活完全脱离，偶尔和朋友们去酒吧放纵也需要有点基础的常识，才不会在给招待小费时显得太过突兀。  
因为阿斯加德的强盛，王都的市场繁荣异常，充溢着来自九界的各种商品，Thor也常常在这里为长居金宫的母亲Frigga购买一些小礼物，华纳人的天性让他的母亲无法拒绝那些精致优美的工艺品。  
他那时正在和市集拐角的一个陶器商人交谈，来获得一些关于商道安全的消息，可是他敏锐的直觉几次带着他的注意力跑向对面的奴隶市场。  
一个约顿人。  
那个小个子被关在一个单独的笼子里，缩成一团，全身都脏得要命，完全看不出原本的蓝色，奄奄一息，似乎是个快死的赔钱货。  
Thor很快发现他的异常，那团蓝色微微挪动了一点位置，动作细小而不易察觉，血红的眼睛半睁着，透过手臂的缝隙窥视周围，以及Thor。  
这个小动作被Thor捕捉到了，他们的军队刚刚打败约顿海姆，约顿人成了阿斯加德奴隶市场的主要商品，但都是麻木的，死水一般的。那个奴隶的眼神真是有趣，Thor正想给自己枯燥的宫廷生活找点乐子。  
他告别陶器商人，佯装不知地出手买下那个麻烦。  
侍女们把Thor的新玩具刷洗干净送上来Thor才知道为什么他的新奴隶会把自己搞成那个鬼样子。  
他漂亮极了，身形以约顿人来算大概还未成年，精瘦纤细，鸦羽色的黑发，脸孔宛若好女，哆哆嗦嗦地跪在那儿，放在大理石地板上的手指紧张地弯曲着。  
“主人。”奴隶俯下身体，额头贴在地板上，背部凹陷的脊线消失在饱满挺翘的双臀中，那圆润的双丘捏起来手感一定非常棒。  
奴隶是没有资格穿衣服的，他们需要时刻赤裸着，暴露出所属主人的烙印，既便于安全管理，又方便主人们随时取乐。当然，假如主人愿意的话，也可以赐予一块细小布料用来遮羞。  
Thor的奴隶看起来害怕得要命，紧绷的肌肉显现出流畅的线条，优美而不夸张。这模样绝不是他的本性，只是又一种伪装，如果不是Thor见过那个锐利的眼神，几乎就要被成功欺骗了。  
“过来。”Thor不动声色地说，既然他的奴隶愿意伪装成一个弱者，那么，他们不妨玩点更有趣的东西，“躺在地毯上，掰开你的腿。”  
他的新奴隶一定受过某方面的训练，才能保持着这样匀称健美的身体，以及——Thor感到自己的呼吸窒了一下，心跳也似乎停了一拍。  
奴隶爬到地毯上，仰躺下来，他羞涩地闭上眼侧过头，双手扶着大腿，缓缓拉开，毫无阻碍地将腿伸展成一条直线，将他的私处完全地展示在Thor面前。  
侍女们一定将他里里外外都清洗过了，后穴外部的褶皱上水迹隐约可见，还有些肿胀，前面的毛发也被修剪整理过，小小的一簇，前端的性器微微鼓起——那些体贴的女孩们一定是猜到她们的王子今晚要享用这个奴隶，而将他打理得好好的。  
这个新买的奴隶还没有来得及打上烙印，而内务官们已经为Thor准备好了所有，壁炉里各种型号的纹章烙铁已经烧红，禁锢的项圈镣铐置于一旁，鉴于这个奴隶的出色外表，他们还体贴地备上了一整箱性事的玩具便于王储殿下取乐。  
Thor没有去拿烧红的烙印，而是从壁炉旁珐琅彩的落地花瓶里抽出一根装饰的孔雀尾羽，细长，轻柔。  
华丽的蓝绿尾羽落在奴隶的大腿内侧，蜻蜓点水般轻抚过，Thor戏谑地问：“我是应该将标记烙在这里呢？”那根羽毛向上移动了一些，羽毛前端眼状的圆斑覆盖在奴隶蜷缩的性器上。  
“还是这里？”  
他的奴隶完美地扮演着一只胆怯的兔子的角色，瑟瑟发抖，惊惶地睁大了眼，乞求地看向Thor，血红的眼睛湿润得似乎噙满了泪水，像精细打磨过的红宝石一般闪着勾人的光芒，嗫嚅着唇说，“求您，别那么做。”  
“做点讨我欢心的事情，也许我会改变主意。”Thor挑高羽毛，缓缓顺着他的性器上移，滑过迷人的肚脐眼，慢慢地画过一道弧线，停留在艳红的乳头上。“或者在烙完印记之后，我还想用两个镶着宝石的金环来装饰这里。”  
“感谢您的仁慈。”奴隶试图起身靠过来，Thor阻止了他。  
“不，呆在哪儿，刚才的姿势。”Thor玩味地笑笑，羽毛停在奴隶的下巴上，轻轻拍动，迫使他的奴隶仰起脸，“看着你的主人，告诉我，你是否仍保持纯洁之身。”  
“是的，殿下。”  
“唰！”  
尾羽尖夹着风声在奴隶的胸膛上留下一道红痕，奴隶眼里盈盈的泪水满快盛不住了，一颗泪水顺着他的脸颊滑下，他哭泣的模样真是又可怜又可爱，Thor迫不及待想享受这具青涩的身体，引导它妖艳地绽放。  
但在此之前，他必须将玩具的棱角磨去，才不会不小心伤到自己。  
“不，你应该叫我主人，”羽毛的尖端轻缓地抚弄那道新增的红痕，“记住你的身份，奴隶。”  
奴隶眨了一下眼，声音顺从而柔软，带着奇特诱惑的尾音。  
“主人。”  
Thor现在就想狠狠操他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 02

“现在，操你自己。”  
Thor坐进壁炉前的扶手椅里，大张双腿，那张宽大的扶手椅能很好的装下他的身体，不让蠢蠢欲动的阴茎被裤裆挤压得太难受。  
奴隶被清洗过的后穴很容易地就容下一根手指，他看起来的确是没有经历过性爱的处子，甚至都不懂得如何取悦自己的身体，微微皱着眉，表情困惑而苦闷，修长的手指在后穴里进进出出，却没有任何情动的迹象。  
他大概连自慰的乐趣都不懂，Thor不想再观看这样干巴巴地表演，他弯腰从箱子里挑出一瓶润滑剂，浅红的油状液体在水晶瓶里摇摇晃晃。  
给奴隶们用的东西通常都带有一点催情的作用，除非有特殊的性癖，没几个主人愿意操一具没有反应的木偶。它正好满足Thor的期望，这样可以节省不少时间让他的奴隶了解到性爱。  
Thor抛了抛瓶子，站起来，走到他的奴隶身前，“趴着，撅起你的屁股。”  
奴隶的腰肢纤细而柔软，腰背俯下去抬起屁股时，两个可爱的臀窝就浮现出来。  
Thor拔掉瓶塞，掰开奴隶的屁股将细长的瓶口塞进去，轻轻揉捏拍打两片饱满的臀瓣，抚摸按压奴隶柔韧的小腹，偶尔滑过敏感的性器，瓶中的液体被肠道一点一点的吞进。瓶子很快就空了，奴隶的后穴咬得很紧，拔出时发出啵的一声轻响，Thor笑了一声，随手将空瓶扔在地板上，一些液体随着穴口的一张一缩挤出来，顺着臀缝流下会阴，将柔软细嫩的囊袋和未勃起的阴茎也弄得湿淋淋的。  
Thor压压奴隶微开穴口，慢慢推入中指，他的奴隶的确是一个未被开发过的处子，一根手指都前进得困难，但Thor并不急着深入，而是用粗糙的指腹不紧不慢地在肠道内的褶皱上打旋、摩擦，时轻时重。  
奴隶的呼吸渐渐变得急促，身体浮出一层薄汗，他大概没有意识到，他正随着Thor手指的动作而轻轻摆动着腰臀。  
“主人，求您……里面好热……求求您，我、我受不了……” 奴隶四肢着地，像求欢的猫一般高高撅起臀部，方便Thor的手指翻搅。  
“趴好。”Thor粗声说着抽出手指，掐住奴隶的腰往上提高一些，空着的手解开裤带，扯低裤头，已经完全勃起的欲望立刻弹出来，啪的一下打在奴隶臀缝上。  
Thor慢慢下压身体，专注地盯着自己的龟头挤开结实的臀肉，逐渐靠近蠕动翕合的穴口，他吸了一口气，正想来一个畅快地俯冲——  
“见鬼！”  
一个昏迷咒语击中了他，Thor所受的诸神祝福保护了他不让诅咒与伤害系咒文完全生效，但他的脑袋像是被榔头狠狠砸了一下，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，眼前一片昏花，头又晕又疼，他懊恼地发出一声怒吼——那个该死的奴隶像泥鳅一样从他身下溜走了。  
奴隶并未逃出宫殿，他灵巧地跳到Thor的背上，双腿牢牢地缠住Thor的手臂，一手紧紧地锁住Thor的脖子，另一只手捂住他的口鼻，力气一点也不小，这个动作让Thor缺氧的肺爆发出一阵尖锐的疼，视野一片血红，他想他的眼睛应该是充血了，因为这个奴隶的恶毒举动。Thor应该把他铐起来，是他的大意，他本以为他能轻易对付奴隶的小计谋，但奴隶比他预想中的难缠。  
奴隶加大了力气，企图掰断Thor的脖子或者闷死他。  
Thor并没有猜错，他的奴隶的确受过极好的训练，战士们的格斗训练，他差点就成功了——Thor抓住他的小腿，一把将他从背上扯下来，砸向地板，奴隶的腰肢极其灵活，他在落下时反转过身，用双臂缓解了冲击力。奴隶的小腿上也沾上了润滑油，这让他再次挣脱Thor的钳制，跃身溜到壁炉前。他试图寻找一个武器，然后拿起了烧红的烙铁。  
“我并不想太粗暴地对待你，奴隶。”Thor轻咳两下，抬手擦掉嘴角的血沫，奴隶刚才的动作一定弄伤了他的喉咙，现在他的呼吸都带着一股铁锈的腥味。  
这真是棒透了，除了战争，Thor太久没有这种热烈的亢奋和兴趣了，露在外面的性器笔直翘着，淌着前液，他的全身都在叫嚣着征服这个奴隶，从身体到心灵。  
“感谢您的仁慈，我会好好的保存你的头颅和心脏的。”奴隶甜蜜地回答，声音清亮而诱人，他防备地弓着背，翕动嘴唇默读着咒语，准备下一次进攻。  
Thor爆发出一声轻笑。  
“很好。”他说。  
奴隶的第二个咒语是虚弱，他在咒文完成的那一瞬间就扑上来，Thor眼疾手快地扬起地毯，空气里立刻就弥漫起一股毛发烧焦的臭味。奴隶灵活轻巧得像只猫儿，他一跃而起，在吊灯上借了一次力，带着余热的烙铁正对着Thor的脑袋劈下。  
Thor错身避开这次攻击，反手抓住奴隶的肩膀，即使Thor中了虚弱的诅咒，在近身较量上奴隶也不占任何优势，后者双膝一沉，腰肢一扭一转，烙铁打向Thor的臂弯，逼迫他不得不放弃这次钳制。  
Mjollnir并不会因为Thor变得虚弱而无法控制，它听从于它的主人的意识。  
呼啸而来的重物袭向企图逃开的奴隶，尽管他已经足够灵活，但依然被Mjollnir击中哀叫着摔到在地，Mjollnir压在他的小腿上，让他无法逃脱，除了雷神本人，再也没有人能举起这件武器。奴隶跪坐在地上，警惕地瞪着Thor,不死心地握紧手里仅剩的武器，像抓住最后一根救命的稻草。  
“既然你这么喜欢它，我会使用它的，这个大小刚好合适，在你漂亮的皮肤上不会太突兀。”Thor慢慢走向他的猎物，被召唤来的雷电在空气里噼啪作响。  
细小的电光跳过奴隶的身体，麻痛让奴隶无法自控发出一声闷哼，瘫软在地，烙铁正好掉在Thor脚下。  
Thor俯身拾起烙铁，将它扔回到壁炉中，不慌不忙地打开用来固定奴隶的木架，将它立在壁炉前。接着他一手拎起Mjollnir，一手抓住还颤抖不已的奴隶，将他拖到刑具前。  
一个黑色金属材质的项圈扣住奴隶的脖子，阻断了魔法的波动，奴隶血红的眼睛里满是惊恐，这令Thor愉悦。  
“一半的华纳血统？”Thor轻柔地抚摸奴隶脖颈上的项圈，“那这个饰品真适合你，”他强硬地拉开奴隶双臂，扣在刑具的镣铐上，“正好阻止你那些恼人的小把戏。”  
“放开我！你知道我是谁！”奴隶虚弱却惊怒地叫道。  
Thor对此充耳不闻，毫不犹豫将奴隶的脚腕也扣上，他已经大意了一次，而他不想犯第二次错。  
做完这些，他才粗鲁地捏了一把奴隶漂亮艳红的乳头。  
“不，现在你没有名字和身份了，你是我的奴隶，Laufey之子，Loki。”  
奴隶倒抽一口气，不知道是因为Thor的动作，还是话语，他稳了稳呼吸，语气也变得平静而正式：“我要求我应有的待遇，我的父亲会缴纳赎金。”  
Thor勾唇一笑，被奴隶的天真逗乐了，他的阴茎硬得要命，就等着操这个恶毒漂亮的小东西，况且美味已经上桌了，现在他的猎物却要求被释放？  
“除了我，这个宫殿没有任何人知道你是谁，你没有任何能证明你身份的东西，难道不是吗？”  
Thor不再理会他的奴隶，绕到奴隶身后，在箱子里挑挑拣拣一阵，找到一个合适的玩意。  
一根布满凸起却只有指头粗细的水晶棒。Thor不怎么温和地将那根东西塞进奴隶体内，碾着留在外面的手柄，旋转，挤压。  
刑架的禁锢效果非常棒，大概是考虑到了Thor也许会将印记烙在这些隐私的地方，而将双腿的镣铐分得特别开。灌进去的润滑油经过一番打斗淌出了不少，药效却吸收得不错，没几下，奴隶就无法再保持沉默。  
“不、嗯——停下、快住、住手——”他摇着头拒绝身体的变化，但这注定无济于事。  
“你认为你有资格命令我，你的主人？”Thor空闲的那只手绕到奴隶胸前，揉搓他结实却不饱满的胸肌，时不时捏弄上面的凸起，下面的按摩棒开始加速抽送。奴隶没有再说话，他硬得像石子一样乳头和不时溢出的呻吟说明他开始明白情欲的滋味了。他弓起背贴上Thor暖烘烘的胸膛来回磨蹭，不自知地夹紧体内的硬物不让它离开，镣铐的铁链被他拉扯的哗啦作响。  
按摩棒到达某个点时，奴隶原本清亮的声音都变得甜腻，Thor一边继续进攻着那处，一边贴着奴隶的耳朵问道：“你是想要这些东西操你一个晚上，还是让我操你？”  
“不——”这句话让奴隶恢复了一丝清明，他的身体因为后面强烈的快感而颤抖，却依然坚定地摇头拒绝。  
Thor加重力道，同时将一根手指挤入奴隶已经湿透的后穴。  
“我的内务官们对调教一个性奴非常有心得，我会看着，看他们如何让你变得成熟，性感，驯服而且淫荡。”  
他摸到那个让奴隶疯狂的点，弯曲起手指用指甲轻轻抠刮，这个举动让奴隶像只濒死的天鹅一样仰起脖子，发出一声短浅的哀鸣，身体抖得像秋风里的黄叶。  
Thor又加入一根手指，两根粗糙的指头来回摩擦，按压，戳弄那个已经有些肿起的地方。  
奴隶的前端已经完全翘起来了，因为Thor的动作吐着透明的前液，混合着后穴流出的液体，滴滴答答地落在地上，形成一滩小小的水渍。奴隶被快要抵达临界的快感折磨得紧绷起身体，他就快到了。  
Thor抽出手指，将那根细长的按摩棒扔回箱子，发出一声清脆的落地声。  
“告诉我你的答案。”Thor平静地问，他单手把玩奴隶饱满的囊袋，又软又柔嫩的触感让他有些爱不释手，他攥紧双球，让那根可怜的柱体跳动着却射不出任何东西。  
“你。”奴隶哽咽着说。  
“说清楚点，我的奴隶，想想你该如何向你的主人乞求一件事情。”他的手继续上移，抠挖揉弄淌水的铃口。  
“请……操我。” 奴隶的眼角艳红，微微带着水光，颤抖身体带得锁链发出细碎的声响。  
“不对。”Thor冷酷地说，惩罚地掐了一下手中的龟头。  
奴隶哆嗦了一下，绷紧双腿扯直铁链，也无法挣脱分毫，Thor的手又放在了他已经红肿的乳头上，那里大概是被玩破了皮，轻轻一碰都让他颤抖不已，不止是疼痛，还有种奇怪的感觉，又想逃开，又想被狠狠地捏扯。  
“请您操我，我的主人。”  
最终奴隶带着哭腔说。

 

 

 

 

Part 03

Thor没有给奴隶准备的时间，在他话音刚落的一刻就捅了进去，奴隶发出一声近乎惨叫的痛呼，前端稀稀拉拉地挤出一点精水，黏答答地挂在萎靡下去的阴茎上。  
“痛！求您、慢一点——求——”奴隶上身向后仰起，绷成了一张弓型，想要逃开身后的攻击，却被禁锢得动弹不得，不得不出声讨饶。  
“这是你应得的惩罚，奴隶。”Thor双手抓紧他的胯骨，力道大到足以留下淤青的痕迹，他挺动着腰跨，又快又狠地捣击比他想象中还要柔软舒适的内里，每一次都捅中那个令奴隶崩溃的敏感点，再重重地碾过去，挤入更深的地方，感受被初次侵犯的肠道紧致的吮吸。他本想温柔地对待这个狡猾的约顿人的第一次，但事实证明，他的奴隶需要强硬地征服。况且经过刚才的一番争斗，早就将Thor仅存的那点儿耐心消磨殆尽，现在他只想顺从高涨的欲火，用精液填满奴隶的肚子。  
“不、不——啊嗯——”渐渐地奴隶的声音里不全是痛苦的哀鸣，他的身体也不再僵硬得像块木板，渐渐柔软下来，肠道也被操开了，夹得不像之前要绞断他的东西一般紧，Thor能感觉到自己的抽送容易了许多。现在他的阴茎像被一张湿热的小嘴包裹着，吮吸着，每一处都被嫩软的媚肉摩擦着，极致的快感。  
“你适应得很快，奴隶。”Thor减缓速度，龟头在敏感带上细细研磨一圈，换来奴隶幽幽一声低吟。  
“嗯——”  
上扬的尾音里说不出的诱惑。  
“你喜欢被这样对待，喜欢被我操。”Thor得意地笑出声，双手滑上奴隶的胸膛，玩弄被冷落已久的两点。  
“不——”  
奴隶微弱的反抗被快速掩没在下一波强硬的攻势中。  
感觉自己快要射了，Thor一口咬住奴隶绷紧的肩背，奴隶因此发出一声带着哭音的低呼，肠道绞紧了入侵的硬物，身体不住地颤抖。  
Thor舒爽地长叹一口气，将今晚的第一波精液全射在深处，意犹未尽地用还半硬着的东西快速顶了几下，才满足地抽出来。  
他掰开奴隶的臀瓣看了一眼自己的杰作，奴隶的后穴因为刚才的操弄微微张开着，可以看见内里湿润微肿的艳红肠肉，洞口和周围的臀瓣上染满了润滑油和体液，亮晶晶的像一朵初绽的淫靡的花儿，他射得太深了，蕊心里只能隐隐约约看到一点点白色，随着奴隶呼吸慢慢挤出来。  
奴隶的双腿已经完全被操软了，膝盖微屈，全身的重量都压在吊着的双腕上，他耷拉着头，胸膛急剧地起伏，前端半勃。这意味着他在刚才的性事中也不是完全只有痛苦，男性的躯体从后面感受欢愉要比前面来得慢，奴隶还需要慢慢习惯才行。  
Thor走到餐柜边，给自己斟了一杯蜜酒，靠着桌沿细细打量他的奴隶。  
他的身体真是美极了，小腿修长，肌肉匀称，每一处线条都恰到好处，带着柔和，又不失健美，在壁炉火光的映称下，蓝色的皮肤几乎像半透明一般透着光，有些汗湿的黑发打着卷贴在肩背的皮肤上，刚刚射进去的精液沿着大腿内侧缓缓下流，让人忍不住想再次玷污他。  
Thor晃了晃杯中剩下的酒液，奴隶贩子们可不会让他的商品们过得太安逸，往往在市集里一整天过去才能得到一小片发馊的面包和半碗浑浊的水。Thor自认为并不是一个苛刻的主人，他拿着酒杯踱步过去，奴隶被他的脚步声惊得绷紧了背肌，这反应真可爱。Thor绕到奴隶身前，抬起他的下巴，奴隶紧绷着脸咬着下唇，想让自己看起来像个不屈的战士，但是他脸上的泪痕和身体的颤抖出卖了他，Thor将酒杯放在奴隶唇边，捏着奴隶下巴的手指温柔地婆娑他的下唇，“喝掉它。”  
奴隶垂着眼睛，大概是渴坏了，没有反抗地接受了主人喝剩的酒水。他喝得那么急，呛到了自己，闷闷咳嗽不止，Thor安抚地摸着他的后颈帮他顺过气，才将空掉的金杯扔开，伸手解开吊住奴隶的锁链，镣铐磨伤了奴隶手腕的皮肤，留下一圈渗血的红痕，所幸的是伤口并不深，痊愈后不会留下痕迹，一会儿他们可以换个姿势。  
奴隶温顺地伏在Thor的肩膀上，正当Thor弯身下去帮他解开脚镣时，他突然暴起，手臂迅雷不及掩耳地挥向Thor，手腕上厚重的金属镣铐正对着Thor的脑袋。  
Thor早预料到他的奴隶不会如此顺利地被驯服，轻而易举地接下攻击，他缓缓地站起身，以一种不容反抗的力量将奴隶压跪在地板上。  
“我很高兴你还保持着一些体力，让我们可以继续刚才的乐趣。”Thor一手反剪着奴隶的双臂，一手拉起他的臀部，将再次硬起来的阴茎插入那个还沾着精液的蜜洞里。  
这一次Thor并不急于攻城略地，而是缓慢地温柔地，极富技巧地抽插，深深浅浅，重复着进入和退出的动作；每次撞到敏感带都会停下来慢慢研磨上半圈，让奴隶瘫软了身躯，无法自控地吐出饱含情欲的低吟；他挑逗地爱抚奴隶的身体，寻找他的敏感处细细揉捏，逼迫他绷紧肌肉拔高声音淫叫。  
调教一个性奴的最好方法当然是让他感受到性爱的极致欢愉，让他沉迷于被触碰和操弄的感觉中，让他的身体臣服于他的主人，他的心灵眷恋主人的臂弯，让他清楚的知道，在这座对于奴隶们来说冰冷又危机重重的宫殿里，只有主人的身边才是最安全的地方。  
Thor一边不急不缓地操弄着奴隶，一边摸索着解开了奴隶脚腕上的镣铐，保持着插入的姿势将他翻过来仰躺在地板上。  
奴隶已经被情欲迷乱了思绪，乖巧得像只被满足的猫，迷蒙着眼，半张着唇，蜷软着四肢，任由Thor揉弄。他的前端笔直地翘着，湿哒哒的模样看起来被操出了不少兴奋前液，大多数供玩弄的男性奴隶的烙印就会打在性器上，让他们无法再从前端获得快感，甚至有些主人会选择烙得深一些，完全破坏它的作用。  
但Thor并不打算那样做，他的奴隶连性器都漂亮得不可思议，笔直秀丽，又不失长度，他的奴隶会享有射精的权力，在前端完全不受抚慰的情况下。  
“看着。”Thor掰开奴隶的腿向两侧压下，奴隶柔软的肢体让他在这个动作中并没有受到什么苦，顺利地把他们的连接处完全暴露在壁炉的火光中。  
Thor拍拍奴隶的脸颊，那双迷蒙的红眼睛回过了一点神，顺着Thor的指引看向他被操开的下体。雷神粗壮的阴茎在他身体里进进出出，每一次都带着一些撕裂的痛楚，更多是无法言喻的酥麻与愉悦，顶上致命的那处时，他的灵魂都似乎被操成了一团粘稠的浆糊，无法思考，只想要更多，再多一些，永远都不要停下。  
“啊哈、哈——嗯——啊啊——”  
他目不转睛的盯着自己的下体，狰狞的巨物正侵犯着他，穴口在进入时打开，抽出时挽留地吸紧，带出的淫液混着男人的精液将私密之处染得一片泥泞，过多的液体正顺着臀缝缓缓滑落到背部、腹部，与蒸腾出来的汗液混合在一起。他像是狂风骤雨里的一叶扁舟，马上就要被雷电扯碎，他想握紧一点什么，但情欲的麻软让他只能蜷缩着手指，无法合拢成拳。  
“记住你是怎么被占有的，奴隶。”Thor察觉到奴隶快达到巅峰了，他开始猛烈地冲击那一点。  
狂暴的快感在Loki体内爆发，他张开嘴无声的尖叫，身体不由自主地颤抖和抽搐，眼前一片花白，前端像是尿出来了，却比那个更加刺激、畅快和舒爽。  
浓稠的初精射满了奴隶的胸膛和小腹，Thor加快捣弄，逼迫奴隶的囊袋里吐出最后一点存货，才拔出阴茎，捏着奴隶的下颚射在他的嘴里。  
被前后夹击的快感弄失神的奴隶呛咳了几声，无意识的咽下精液，甚至还迷迷糊糊地舔了舔嘴角上漏出的部分。  
这副模样让Thor欲罢不能。  
后来他在餐桌上操了一次他的奴隶，像享用正餐后的甜点一般，从餐柜里拿出蜜酒淋满奴隶的身体，酒液流过被掐伤的乳头时，奴隶就会反射地收紧后穴，被操松的穴口又会重新咬紧Thor的阴茎，身体敏感而契合。  
接着Thor把已经疲惫到睁不开眼的奴隶拖进浴室里，按在水池边，在他身体内射出这晚的第四发。等Thor餍足地泡完个澡出来，奴隶已经蜷在潮湿的地板上睡着了，还保持着双腿被分开的姿势，身上沾满了体液。Thor没有叫侍女们过来将奴隶带回他们该呆的地方，而是让他留了下来，这并不合规矩，奴隶是没有资格在主人房间里睡觉的。  
当然更没有资格和主人睡在一张床上，甚至连在床上挨操的资格都没有。Thor并不想一次性给他的奴隶太多特例，他将被奴隶烫坏的地毯拖到壁炉前，就像给喜欢的宠物搭一个窝一样，把已经昏睡过去的奴隶抱过去。然后从刑架上取下一条链子扣在奴隶右手的镣铐上，这只新养的蓝色小猫儿野性未驯，只怕Thor一个不注意，他就逃了个无影无踪。侍女们不一定能奈何得了这锋利的小爪子，偏偏Thor又舍不得让内务官们夺取他驯养的乐趣。  
Thor将锁链另一端压在Mjollnir下，他在房间里转了两圈，看看是否有什么遗漏的。奴隶保持着被放下时的姿势，侧躺着，即使在昏睡中也皱着眉，身上布满刚才暴力的性爱中留下的青淤，手腕和膝盖被擦破了皮，微微出血。大概是血统不纯的原因，他的血液阿斯人一样，是鲜艳的红色。  
壁炉里的烙铁个个都烧得通红,Thor没有选择其中任何一个，而是取下自己的戒指，卡在奴隶后颈的项圈上。然后他从衣架上取来披风，盖住奴隶赤裸的身躯，才心满意足地倒进柔软的床铺中，沉入睡眠。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 04

奴隶一点也没感激他主人的仁慈，悄悄逃跑了。  
清早Thor离开宫殿奴隶还睡在那儿，半张脸都埋在披风里，细碎地打着呼噜。  
在结束训练后，Thor推掉了伙伴们的邀约，迫不及待地往自己的宫殿走，他的脚步像一阵风那样轻盈快速，连他自己都没有注意到，他脸上的笑容有多么温柔迷人。  
他的奴隶睡过了整个早上，这可真是懒散。不过如果他醒了，Thor可以将自己的午饭分一部分给他作为奖励。  
但宫殿里空无一人。  
除了Thor，没有人能拿得起Mjollnir，Thor铁青着脸缓缓走向那块被揉皱的红披风，铁链还牢牢压在雷神之锤下，只是另一端的镣铐空无一物。  
奴隶大概是想在锤子上砸碎他的镣铐，但Mjollnir离开Thor，不过只是一块沉重的陨石，所以奴隶改变了策略，Thor弯腰将Mjollnir提起来，一角上还有艳红的血迹，他抹了一把，粘稠的，还未完全干涸，说明他的奴隶离开的时间并不算久。  
Thor沉下脸，一言不发地走出宫殿。  
一道惊雷炸开，暴雨轰然而下。  
没有叫任何帮手，Thor到傍晚才在下城区的小巷里逮到他的奴隶。  
“亲爱的，我们说好一起吃午饭的，你怎么能不告而别呢？”雷神嘴角噙着一丝冷笑，揶揄地说道。  
奴隶的脸色和嘴唇苍白得像约顿海姆常年不化的积雪一般，他瞪着眼睛，红色的瞳孔缩小了一圈，鼻翼快速地翕动着，裹在斗篷里的身体抖得像个被施了魔法的面粉筛子，仓皇着退后，完全没有注意到自己已经进入了一条死路。  
在和约顿海姆打仗时，Fandral曾将约顿人关于Thor的描述在餐后作为调剂情绪的节目，用夸张咏叹调唱给大家听，连一向镇定的Hogun和Sif都笑得直不起腰，Volstagg甚至抱着肚子滚到桌子下面，抓着凳子腿怎么都爬不起来。  
“啊——恐怖的Thor，他像厄尔加特的山脉那么高，他的牙齿像冰原巨狼一般的锋利，啊——可怕的Thor，他每天早饭要吃三十个约顿人，午饭要吃三十个约顿人，晚饭还要吃三十个约顿人，啊——邪恶的Thor，他吃约顿族的婴儿，就像吃下酒的坚果——”  
这纯属胡扯，他到现在为止也才吃过一个约顿人，还没吃透呢，那个家伙现在好好地站在他面前，就想着怎么逃跑。  
按照阿斯加德的律法，逃跑的奴隶要被砍去双脚，吊在广场示众三天。几乎没有奴隶能熬过去，大部分在头两天就都会失血而死，而侥幸活下来的，也会因为没有了价值而被丢弃。  
这也是Thor在发现奴隶失踪的第一时间并未声张的原因，他是阿斯加德的代理者，未来的一国之君，遵循律法以身作则是必须的，但他不想失去他的奴隶，这是他第一个专属的奴隶，他甚至还没有驯服他。  
“过来，我不会惩罚你。”奴隶的表情活像Thor是那首狗屁不通的歌谣里描写的怪物一样。  
Thor的耐心不足以等到奴隶的答案，他转动着Mjollnir冲过去，一把掳过奴隶，飞上天空。  
他训练了一个上午，没有吃午饭，又累又饿，还在城里像个没头的苍蝇四处乱转，现在他只想带着他的奴隶回去，坐在他的餐桌前，饱饱吃上一顿丰盛的晚饭。  
“吃点东西。”Thor也没有忘记他的奴隶同样是饥肠辘辘，他从自己的餐盘里挑出两块馅饼，又掰下一条烤熟的鹿腿，放在奴隶面前。  
“我不饿。”坐在他脚边地板上的奴隶警惕地说，Thor没有理睬他，开始大快朵颐，抚慰自己可怜的胃袋。  
奴隶最终还是犹犹豫豫地拿起了一块馅饼，Thor见他吞咽得艰难，将自己的杯子也放在了他面前。  
他们沉默地用餐，直到侍女们将餐桌上的残羹冷炙收拾干净，重新盖上金银编织的绣花桌布。  
房间里最后只剩下Thor和他的奴隶。  
“趴着。”  
奴隶抬头瞟了Thor一眼，见他拿起Mjollnir，不情不愿地俯下身体。  
Thor将Mjollnir压在奴隶的双臂上，防止他逃走，拿过烛台。  
洁白的蜡油绽放在奴隶蓝色的皮肤上。  
“啊！”奴隶惨呼着缩起肩膀，愤怒地尖叫道：“你说过没有惩罚的！”  
“是，这并不算惩罚，但你应该得到一点教训。”Thor平静地说，“说你错了，你不该逃跑。”  
“我没错！”  
“认错。”  
“我没错。”  
“认错。”  
“我没错——”  
……  
层层叠叠的白蜡铺展在奴隶的肩背上，像是长出了一对洁白的羽翼，五脚烛台上的几只蜡烛都只剩下了指头长短的一截，连Thor都对奴隶是否会认错产生了怀疑。  
但他不能纵容，奴隶必须意识到逃跑是错误的。  
Thor拿过另一盏烛台，奴隶已经完全趴伏在地板上，没有受伤的那只手指抠进地板的缝隙里，连指尖都劈裂，垂着的眼睫像是已经疲惫得睡着——Thor也同样疲倦，他把自己带入了一个死局，奴隶不会认错，而Thor舍不得用法律来惩戒。  
在他把新的烛台倾倒过来前，Thor例行致词。  
“认错，我的宫殿里还有无数的烛台，或者你可以等我先耗完耐心，把你丢给侍卫们，让他们砍掉你这双不老实的脚。”Thor虚张声势地说。  
奴隶没有反驳，他像是睡着了一般，一动不动地伏在地板上，对Thor的话充耳不闻。  
Thor发誓他下次再也不会做这种蠢事了，他就应该直接把奴隶扔上桌子，好好地操上几次，然后舒舒服服地睡上一觉，而不是浪费时间和他倔强的奴隶像两只对骂的蠢鹦鹉一般重复一个句子整个夜晚。  
既然奴隶睡着了，也算给了Thor一个台阶下来。Thor将烛台放回到餐桌，站起身拿开Mjollnir——他这个动作惊醒了奴隶。  
“我错了。”奴隶悄声细语地说，他没有睁开眼睛，弯曲的手指彻底松开了。  
Thor拖着脚步走到床边，甚至没有解下身上的硬甲就倒进床铺里，精疲力竭。不知道过了多久，他突然醒了过来。  
静悄悄的房间里除了壁炉里木材燃烧的噼啪声之外，奴隶急促的呼吸特别明显。  
是做噩梦了吗？  
Thor亮起魔法晶石的夜灯，走近蜷成一团的奴隶，将他抱起来。  
“嘿。”Thor试图叫醒他，但奴隶的眼睛依然是紧闭的，他的鼻翼快速地翕动着，鼻腔里发出尖锐的气音，好像肺部无法从空气中准确地剥离氧气，他的全身都在痉挛发抖。   
Thor拉响床头的摇铃，召唤守夜的侍女进来。  
“叫神术师过来，快去。”   
“是的，殿下。”  
Thor不知道他的奴隶到底是怎么了，奴隶看起来在生病，而且病得很重。作为一个阿萨神祗，Thor拥有近五千年的寿命和会自我愈合的强悍体质，从未被疾病困扰，他根本不知道原因和对策。  
奴隶晚上还是好好的，只是砸伤了手——在Thor看来，那点碎骨的小伤，吃点食物再来两杯蜜酒，睡一觉就差不多能痊愈了。  
“Loki？”  
奴隶的身体突然弹跳了两下，他大喘着气，接着开始呕吐，不久前吃下的馅饼吐了Thor一身。那些馅饼Thor也吃了，并没有什么不适，这让Thor越来越迷惑了。  
Thor抬手帮他擦掉嘴边的残渣，奴隶又干呕了几声，没有吐出任何东西，他也不再发抖，渐渐地安静下来，Thor将他从那堆污物里挪开，起身换掉了硬甲。  
治疗殿那边大概认为是Thor出了什么事情，过来是神后身边的医疗女神，从小照料Thor的Eira。  
“殿下，您感到哪里不舒服？”见Thor穿着睡袍坐在地板上，盖着毯子，年长的女神连忙问道。  
“不是我，是他。”Thor轻轻地揭开了毛毯的一角，将靠在怀里脸色灰败的约顿奴隶露出来。  
“您在旁边稍等片刻，让我替他检查一下吧。”  
Eira女神的助手们帮她在奴隶周围立起法阵，Thor站在一旁，低声问操作灵魂熔炉的医疗女神：“他怎么了？”  
“把他翻过来。”女神看了Thor一眼，Thor从里面读出了谴责的含义。  
助手们给奴隶翻了一个身，他的脸侧着，面对着Thor的方向。  
“我弄伤他了。”Thor看着奴隶背上蜡油，恍然大悟。  
“是的，”女神看着她手中的魔法，安慰道：“我会帮您治好他的，不用担心。”  
帮忙的侍女揭下了一片白蜡，连带着一块烫坏的皮肤，像剥开一颗熟透李子的皮一样容易。奴隶猛地睁开眼，血红的眼睛瞪得大大的，径直茫然地看着前方，或者什么都没有看，水汽聚满了他的眼眶，他的喉咙里发出可怖的呼哧声，不一会儿他脸上就湿漉漉的一片，紫红的污血从剥开的伤口挤出来，流得到处都是。  
“让他睡过去，”Thor转开身，“让他睡过去！”他低吼着，握紧拳头，紧到指关节都发白，他听见奴隶在他身后剧烈挣扎，骨骼咔哒作响，而他完全不敢回头，哪怕只看一眼。他大概是在恐惧，那种感觉就像小时候不小心打碎了母亲心爱的水晶茶盏，害怕被责骂的心情。  
大概过了一个世纪那么久，又或者只是一个小时。外面的天空都有些蒙蒙亮了，Eira和她的助手们才依次向Thor告退。  
“殿下，约顿人和我们不同，内务官那边有特制的低温蜡烛，下次记得别拿错了。”  
Thor张了张嘴，挤出一句轻声的“谢谢”。  
奴隶还躺在地板上，那些可怕的血和蜡都被清理干净了，他的呼吸变得平稳正常，Thor走过去，半跪下来，低头将脸埋在奴隶的后颈上。  
他不能也不会对一个奴隶道歉。  
那个金属的项圈阻隔了他想落在奴隶皮肤上的吻。

 

 

 

 

Part 05

Thor在上午的训练中有点走神，Sif再次以一个花俏的挽剑挑掉了他手中的训练铁剑后，迟钝如Volstagg，也忧心忡忡地询问他要不要去旁边休息一下。  
“我需要一些缓解干渴的清水。”  
Thor匆匆走向休息区，他看到Fandral也刚好走向那边。他有些问题，需要请教一下金宫里的性爱之神。“和一个男人做爱有哪些秘诀？”Thor环顾了一下四周，压低声音问。  
“啥？”Fandral一口吐出他刚刚喝进去的水，一边用手背擦着嘴唇，一边瞪向Thor，表情活像是见到了Sif穿着裙子。  
“和男人做爱的性技巧。”Thor犹犹豫豫地重复，他总不能每次都靠那些催情的魔药，但他又不太自信，除了Loki，他从未和一个男人做过，他担忧自己会再次弄伤他，而且他想让他的奴隶感到舒适和快乐。  
“哦，要不我们试试，我可以教你。”Fandral往喉咙倒了一口水，提议道。  
“不！”Thor差点把水壶扔出去，“我并不想破坏我们的友谊。”  
“这真可惜。”Fandral摇摇头，冲走过来拿水的一个英灵战士眨了眨眼，那个壮实的小伙子会心地一笑，拿起他的水壶走开了。  
“他之前有其他性经验吗？”Fandral将手中训练的铁剑靠在休憩的条石上，随手扫扫条石上的灰尘，坐上去。  
“没有。我们只做过一晚，再此之前，他没有过其他性经验。”  
“难道你睡了你的羊倌？”Fandral忍不住怪叫，“他可是你宫殿的唯一处男。”  
“不是！”Thor连忙否认，但他又立刻反应过来，“等等，你怎么知道我的牧羊人是唯一的处男？”  
“我正在泡他，他的屁股挺翘的，你知道。”  
“我不知道。”谁会去注意一个男人的屁股，Thor挑起眉斜眼看向他的好友，“那个唯一的处男又是怎么回事？”他的闪电宫里至少有两千名侍卫，还不算那些侍从和内务官们。  
“我是性爱之神，我睡过每一个没有被婚姻绑定的。”  
你怎么还没被你的情人们砍死。Thor紧紧地闭着嘴唇，防止自己将这句冲动的话语吐出来。  
“说起来，你有个奴隶挺不错的。”Fandral突然说。  
“哪一个？”Thor防备地问。  
“上次我们一起吃饭，跪在你脚边帮你倒酒的那个。”  
Thor满脸茫然，杯子里的酒液永远都会有侍女或者奴隶帮忙满上，他根本没去管是谁干的这件事。  
“那个胸脯像两颗饱满的椰子的。”Fandral在自己胸前比划了一下，企图唤起Thor的印象。  
“我不知道是谁，如果你有兴趣的话，你可以带走她。”Thor松了一口气，毫不在意地说。  
“她可真是个美丽的尤物，你不想自己留着试试？”  
“没兴趣。”Thor心不在焉地说。他的奴隶现在在干什么，早上留在寝宫里的羊奶和干酪，也不知道吃了没。  
“好吧，你们第一个晚上没有弄得血流成河吧？他享受到了吗？”  
Thor摇摇头，又点点头。  
“那说明你的方法是对的，无论是和男性还是女性做爱，前戏和扩张都是必须的，男性会比女性要得时间更久，所以要有耐心一些，让他能跟上你的节奏，要用言语和爱抚取悦他，才能共同达到性爱的巅峰。”  
“具体一点。”  
“靠过来，看着你是我朋友的份上，这些可都是我多年的经验。”Fandral附在Thor耳边，低声细语地吐露细节，Thor不时地点点头或者嗯上一声，表示明白和赞同。  
休息的时间结束了，战士们陆陆续续地回到训练场中，女武神迟迟不见她的对手上场，寻了一圈才发现Thor和Fandral仍在休息区里嘀嘀咕咕，她拍拍双剑，冲他们喊道：“淑女们！你们还要在树荫下坐多久？”  
结束后Thor多逗留了一会儿，因为他需要将超出的休息时间补上，所以比往常回到宫殿的时间晚了一些。  
侍女们已经打扫过宫殿了，她们收走了烧坏的地毯，还有昨晚被奴隶吐满秽物的披风和硬甲，拉开了露台厚重的帘幕，让新鲜的空气透进来，将简单收拾过的地板重新擦得光亮。见Thor回来，才将午餐的食物依次送上餐桌。  
Thor环视了一圈，没有发现奴隶的身影，他确信奴隶今天没有可以逃出他宫殿的力气。“我房间里的那个约顿人呢？”Thor随口问指挥布菜的女官。  
“殿下，他太脏了，侍女们带他去清洗了。”女官回答。  
“以后你们可以使用我的浴室，不用将他带出我的寝宫。”Thor在两位侍女的服侍下脱下训练的皮甲，接过干净湿润的毛巾抹了一把脸，擦拭手臂上的尘土和汗水，“告诉内务官，我寝宫里需要加一张躺椅，宽大一些，要足够柔软，靠垫也需要几个，不要绣花，要丝绸的，填满细天鹅绒。”他将用过的毛巾还给侍女，汗湿的上衣也脱下来扔在一旁，“再加一床天鹅绒的被子。”说着他抓起侍女们准备好的浴袍，“我希望我出来时，能见到我的人在房间里。”  
他走进浴室，洗掉一上午的疲倦和汗水。等他半披着浴袍出来，奴隶已经跪在那里了，赤裸的，被准备好的，就像他刚被买下那晚一样。Thor心里隐隐地期望，如果昨天的一切没有发生，或者今天才是他们的初次相遇，那该多好。他盯着奴隶完好的背部，新长出来的皮肤颜色比其他地方的都要浅，希望内务官送来的丝绸足够光滑柔软，让奴隶休憩之时不会磨伤这新生的娇嫩皮肤。  
“过来。”金宫里的奴隶每天天黑之时才有一顿勉强能填饱肚子粗食，如果想吃其他的，只能乞求主人的赐予。  
奴隶的脚踝上还套着沉重的脚镣，这让他的步履变得缓慢蹒跚，Thor都分好了给他的食物，他才挪到Thor脚边盘着腿坐下，一言不发地接过盘子，低头开始吃东西。这一点也不合规矩，但Thor喜欢他那个坐姿，从他的角度，正好能看到叉开的双腿间袒露的性器，蓝色的鼓鼓的一团，Thor记得那里的手感，他目不转睛地盯着他的奴隶，桌上的美食和蜜酒都对他失去了吸引力。  
Thor满心想着如何抚摸奴隶的每一寸肌肤，舔舐他的后颈，将自己的性器送入他的体内，用上Fandral所说的那些技巧，让奴隶感受到性爱的快乐。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 06

Thor没有立即操他的奴隶。  
内务官在Thor给他的奴隶递第二杯蜜酒时送来躺椅，放置在远离床铺的房间角落。  
“你以后在那里休息。”Thor对他的奴隶说，他的话音刚落，奴隶就放下盘子和酒杯走开了，速度比挪过来时快了几倍，毫不掩饰对他主人的厌恶。Thor想起Frigga宫殿里的一只宠物猫，他少不更事时曾扯过一次它的尾巴，直到那只猫老死，都没有再让Thor碰过它蓬松的毛皮。不过Thor并不在乎这一时间冷落，他开始享用自己的午餐，他们的寿命很长，奴隶总有一天会完全的属于他，从身体到灵魂。  
奴隶在他的新窝中睡着了，侧着脸，左手放在头侧，受过伤的右手蜷缩在胸前，他睡得很熟，甚至丧失了一个战士应有的警觉，连Thor停在他身边都没有发现。侍女们一定是一早就带走了他，他的眼眶微微有些下陷，眼底一圈浅浅的黑色，连睡着都微微皱着眉，他的鼻梁秀丽而直挺，眼睫浓密卷翘，背部新生的皮肤敏感而脆弱，还需要一定时间的适应期，让他只能趴着休息。现在他伏在那儿，微屈着腿，细羽绒的被子搭在腰间，整个背部都露在外面，他的屁股可真翘。  
Thor想抚摸他，只要见到这个奴隶他就忍不住地想要触碰他或者逗弄他，他的目光落在奴隶的左手上，之前他还没有仔细地看过奴隶的手掌。  
奴隶的手指纤长，骨节分明，指甲也是蓝色，半透明的薄片，像嵌在上面的蓝宝石片一般。侍女们将他的指甲剪得短短的，一直贴着指肉，防止他抓坏名贵的织物，或者挠伤主人。Thor忍不住笑了，她们不知道奴隶原本的凶残，不然不会让他这样完好地出入他的寝宫。  
他贴上那只手，十指交握，奴隶被Thor这个动作惊醒了，他将眼睛睁开一条缝，一点点红光从浓密的眼睫中泄露出来，看到是Thor，又懒洋洋地合上了眼。  
这绝对是Thor见到的最无礼的奴隶，Thor伸手拍拍被子下凸起的屁股，奴隶不耐烦地哼了哼，抽回他的左手枕在头下，扭动着身体将被子抖下去，屈起腿微微分开，抬高腰部翘起屁股，一副爱操不操的模样。  
奴隶似乎天生就带着一股邪恶的魔力，他什么都不用做，只是在那儿，就能激发出Thor隐藏起的暴虐与兽性，将一千多年培养的礼仪和耐心全抛在脑后。  
Thor掏出口袋里的玫瑰精油，他刚才从浴室里带出来的，尽管他自己从来不用这些，但侍女们总是为他备上，以便他带女伴回来时不会失礼。他特意挑了这个香味，因为奴隶就像玫瑰一样，美丽，扎手。他本打算留着夜晚再用，但现在看来，他无需忍耐。Thor将精油倒上奴隶的臀缝，沿着那条迷人的凹槽按下去，被清洗过的后穴轻易地吞下了他的拇指，他旋转着手指按压着穴口，没有漏掉奴隶张嘴的那个小小的哈欠。  
男性的后穴内也有敏感点，被操弄时足够刺激到射精，但是要让对方享受极致的快感，还是需要抚慰他们的前端才行。  
Thor想起Fandral的忠告，抽出拇指换成食指和中指推入，按照第一次性交的记忆寻找着奴隶的敏感带，另一只手沿着奴隶的大腿情色地揉上去，握住两腿间沉甸甸的一团。  
奴隶一下子就完全清醒了，他想逃开身后的难耐的火热和麻胀，却将前端完全送入雷神的手掌中。  
性器被那粗糙温热的掌心包裹住套弄挤压，又疼又爽，Loki并不想要这样，连续几天的遭遇让他精疲力尽，他需要休息，存储体力等待伤势愈合，被插入的那点疼痛和右手比起来算不了什么，所以才会短暂地顺从，他本以为雷神会像之前那次一样直接插进来，捣弄一会儿就完事，顶多也是反复几次，但眼下这种情况在他的计划之外了。他惊惶地用未受伤的左手掐住Thor的手腕，想要掰开，却无法撼动分毫。怪物，Loki愤恨地想，狠狠地掐住雷神手背上的皮肉，但皮厚肉糙的雷神的动作没有丝毫的停顿，插在他后穴的手指反而推得更深了。  
幸好侍女们剪掉了奴隶的指甲，不然以他的力气估计会把Thor手腕的血管都抠出来，Thor不得不想个其他的办法来调整奴隶的情绪——他对性爱又反感又紧张，这可不是一个好现象，Thor低下头，轻轻地舔了奴隶的背沟一口。  
舌苔滑过敏感的新生肌肤的感觉谈不上舒适，却成功地让奴隶软下了腰肢。  
Thor捞过奴隶的左手，按着他的手指，带着他滑过会阴，揉捏囊袋，套弄柱身，成功地让奴隶喘息，兴奋，而且勃起。他翻搅着后面的手指，不断地向内里深入，肠道的褶皱紧紧地裹着Thor的手指，挤压着蠕动着，又像是阻隔，又像是邀请，Thor只想将自己的东西尽快地挤进去，但奴隶的不合作让他必须再继续忍耐，当他经过某个点时，奴隶的身体颤抖了一下，前端兴奋得涌出一大口汁液。  
找到敏感带后不要急于攻击，要让他有适应的时间，来配合你的节奏。  
Thor模仿着性交的节奏，抽送他的手指，每次进入时都恰恰好能滑过敏感带，奴隶的背部泛起浅红的血色，他的肌肉起伏着，像湖面不断堆起又伏下的波纹，Thor推入第三根手指时，奴隶终于漏出了一声濒死般的低吟，他的脸藏在凌乱的黑发里，Thor看不清他的表情，但他颤抖的身躯和硬挺的前端说明了一切。  
“进来。”奴隶含糊地咕哝了一句，Thor几乎以为自己听错了，他将手从奴隶的性器上移开，顺着腰侧揉上胸膛，拨弄已经挺立的两点，“你准备好了吗？”他询问道，他的性器比三根手指要粗长得多，而奴隶的后穴紧得像要咬断他的手指头。  
“操我。”Loki清晰地重复他的要求，被抚弄前端和抠挖后穴的快感太过强烈，如果他再不叫停的话他就会被几根手指玩弄到爽得射出来，他意识到Thor在做什么，这个恶心的阿斯人想要让他沉沦在性欲里，变成一个满脑子都想着被操的婊子，一个欲求不满的性奴隶。他不需要在这种强迫的性事中享受，他需要记得疼痛，不停地打磨他心中尖锐的憎恨，让他坚强，而不被雷神的卑劣手段折服。他将重获自由的左手垫在额头下，脸埋在支起的阴影中，长大双腿抬高臀部，总有一天他会找到机会，用雷神的鲜血来洗刷今日的耻辱。  
Thor脱下浴袍，将虚掩在下面挺立的阴茎释放出来，他扶着自己的性器，贴着奴隶的臀缝上下滑动，蹭满那些润滑油与体液的混合物，被开发好的穴口随着奴隶的喘息收缩着，每次蹭过去时都会吮吸着挽留，Thor一手拇指摩擦着奴隶的柱身，一手按着自己的性器，缓缓将龟头挤进去，奴隶还没有完全准备好，他的肩胛骨支楞着，像是要挤破那层薄薄的皮肤，胸膛上都附上了一层冷汗，他紧得要命。如果Thor不再做点什么肯定会立刻射出来，Thor的手回到奴隶腿间，一边抚慰已经软下去的性器，一边慢慢地将性器推得更深。  
Loki已经分不清是疼还是爽了，那个愚蠢的雷神搞得他快要发狂，插进来的阴茎越来越深，捅到某一段时让Loki忍不住地想要尖叫，现在他只希望操他的那玩意赶紧完事，他觉得又烦又累，浓厚的玫瑰香味熏得他只想打喷嚏，身体也沉得要命，酸麻的大腿就快要支撑不住它的重量了，偏偏雷神还死死地抓着他的腰不让他倒下去。  
“舒服吗？”  
操！Loki咬住自己握成拳头的左手，那个粗长的东西像是把他的内脏都顶成一团了，进出时候蹭过某个地方，那种控制不住的尿意和战栗的快感在逐渐削弱他对自己身体的掌控。  
想想别的，转移你的注意力。  
“阿斯加德选定你作为质子，也许是因为你母亲的缘故。”  
战败的一方没有任何尊严。  
“Byleist会代替你去，你走吧，抛弃你的身份和姓氏，离开厄尔加特，从此你只是一个无名之人。”  
无名之人。  
他刚想咬紧手背，防止那些可耻的声音泄露出来，带着咸腥味的手指强硬地挤进了他的口腔。  
Loki的胃袋一阵翻涌，雷神的手指，还是刚刚摸过他的性器的，他愤愤地咬下去，血的味道在他口腔里弥漫，而体内的那个可恨的东西，明显胀大了一圈，就像一个烧红的棍子在后穴搅动，让他又热又难受。  
“不，现在你没有名字和身份了，你是我的奴隶，Laufey之子，Loki。”  
做一个质子和一个奴隶有什么区别。  
“除了我，这个宫殿没有任何人知道你是谁，你没有任何能证明你身份的东西。”  
Loki听见那些破碎的，甜腻的声音从他合不拢的嘴唇里溢出，他无法拒绝，无力反抗，他喘息着，像一条缺水的鱼躺在案板上，被开膛破肚，扔进油锅，浇上滚烫的汤汁。  
奴隶在Thor拔出阴茎时松开了牙关，他彻底地昏过去了，Thor看向自己手指上的两排带血的牙印，它们正在逐渐愈合，几个呼吸后，只余下一些混合着口水的血痕。他随手抽过一条手巾，在奴隶潮湿的下体上擦拭了几把，将那块沾满各种体液的布料扔在一旁，捡起落到地上的薄被覆盖奴隶的身躯。奴隶的眼睛有些红肿，脸上满是泪痕，Thor不明白他为什么会哭得那么厉害，在刚才性爱的过程中那些微凉的泪水一直打在他的手背上，像是下了一场雨。他明明已经足够克制，温柔，让他们同时达到了顶峰，可奴隶似乎完全没有感受到Thor对他的宠爱。  
奴隶的右手依然蜷缩着藏在胸膛与躺椅的夹缝中，Thor轻手轻脚地将它抽出来，一道弯曲的红痕盘踞在奴隶的手侧，Eira昨夜并未治愈他的手掌，奴隶的恢复力比起阿斯加德的诸神来，实在是太过缓慢了。  
Thor不擅长魔法，但他从母亲那里继承来的一半华纳血统让他除了能操控雷电之外，还会一些简单的小东西，他凑上去，嘴唇落在奴隶的手侧，红色的伤痕渐渐地消退，直到好像它从来没有出现过那般。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 07

“嗯啊——”Loki半开的嘴唇里溢出一声甜腻的叹息，酥软的身体猛地痉挛了一下，前端弹跳着射出几股半透明的精液，淋在小腹已经有些凝固的精斑上，和汗水一起聚集在人鱼线的凹处，随着雷神的冲撞而溢出，流淌到黏糊一片的地毯上。  
体内捣弄的柱体放缓了一些，像是停下来享受他后穴高潮所带来的抽搐和吮吸，他的身体已经越来越习惯这样没有意义的性爱，仅仅靠插入都能享受得射出来，Loki懒洋洋地撇过头，好让头发上汇集的汗水避开眼睛。  
今天他探索完整个寝宫，终于找到点有趣的东西，雷神的秘密小收藏。各色宝石的弹珠，会自由变幻形体的魔法球，黄金的弹弓，自动打仗的一队小锡人，有几个缺胳膊少腿的，边角起毛的小木剑，还有一本启蒙的魔法书。Loki将弹珠全射出露台，魔法球砸成碎片，锡人都大卸八块，木剑扔进壁炉，他本想把那本魔法书也扔进去，但他忍不住随手翻了几页，接着他发现自己荒废了之前所有的时间，他应该更早的找到这本被尘封的珍宝，而不是耗费在之前无趣的举动中。约顿海姆书籍匮乏，他所学的魔法都是他的母亲，Laufey的第二任妻子所教导，但是约顿海姆的战争和恶劣天气彻底拖垮了那个远嫁而来的女人，她甚至还没有等到Loki成年就离开了这个世界，Loki空有一身的魔法天赋，却一直没有条件再进一步，而眼下他找到了这个新的契机，这一定不是雷神的所有物，上面工整娟秀的注释分明出于一位女性之手。  
他如痴如醉地看完初章，就被训练归来的雷神逮了个正着。  
“我容忍你在我枕头上撒尿，容忍你撕烂我衣柜里的每一件衣服，容忍你将润滑油撒在浴室的地板上，企图趁我滑到时用花瓶砸碎我的脑袋，但你应该知晓，凡事都应有度。”这大概是雷神最愤怒的一次了，他扭曲的脸可真有趣。  
呵呵，Loki想要放声嘲笑，却被一个压制性的深顶转化成了一声模糊的呻吟，如果他什么都不做，就会被按在躺椅里缓慢地操，如果他做了什么，也不过是被拖到地上狂暴地操，对他来说，没有什么不同，当然他更愿意做点让雷神恶心的事情。  
什么冠冕堂皇的惩罚理由，都是为了发泄性欲的借口。  
“你的大脑……一定是和你的鸡巴连在一起……”Loki还想再继续说点什么，就被下体急骤的攻击搅乱了脑子，张着嘴发出濒死般的喘息，雷神猛烈地戳刺着他的腺体，力道大到像要捅穿他的肠子，刚刚射完精还敏感的肠道几乎无法承载这样的刺激，泪水顺着他的眼角滑下去，他想逃开这种已经谈不上快感的性事，可全身都软绵绵提不起一丝力气，他像是一块烈日下的黄油，都快要融化了。  
他的双臂在上一次攻击后就被Mjollnir压在头顶上不得动弹，如果不是雷神反应足够敏捷，Loki差点就能把那颗蓝色的眼球握在手中，捏成一团烂肉，现在雷神的被撕裂的右眼角上只剩下一点干涸的血痕挂在那里。  
真妖艳。  
“哈……你真棒……哈哈……约顿海姆绝对……找不到第二个……像你这样卖力的男妓……哈哈哈……”Loki被一波波快感将话语碾得断断续续，尖锐的笑声夹杂着情色的喘息，他像一条毒蛇一样扭动着腰肢为自己寻找更舒适的姿势和角度，还不忘嘲笑Thor的举动。  
“闭嘴！”Thor简直要被这个奴隶气疯，他一把捂住奴隶的嘴，掰着他的大腿将阴茎捅得更深一些，恨不得将囊袋一并挤入，奴隶被这个深入操得弓起背，前端稀稀拉拉又挤出一些近乎透明的精液，再次瘫软下去，身上满是污浊的体液，一副被操烂的模样。  
可奴隶从容讥讽的态度搞得Thor好像真的只是个活动的按摩棒，而他没有受到任何惩罚。  
“我该留下内务官们准备的箱子，这样就能用口枷堵住你这张恶毒的嘴。”Thor在奴隶痉挛不已的后穴中狠狠地捅了几下，再次射在奴隶体内，那里已经盛满了他的精液和其他液体，随着他的退出而滴落。  
Thor站起身，刚松开手，奴隶气息奄奄的声音就追上来了。  
“你就只会靠暴力和工具来压迫别人？你的脑子里除了精液，哈，就是那点可怜的肌肉……我迫不及待地想看到你登上王位……因为阿斯加德会因为你的暴政和愚蠢而灭亡，哈哈哈……”  
“很好，”Thor怒极反笑，“那你就试试暴力和工具。”  
他伸手拿过锤子，抓住奴隶的双臂将他拎起来，逼迫他跪在地毯上，掰开湿漉漉的臀瓣将锤柄按进去，尽管有足够多的精液润滑，捅下去的那一瞬奴隶还是僵直了身体。Thor停下动作，犹豫着伸手摸了一把奴隶的穴口，没有出血，他松了一口气。  
“跪着。”Thor命令道，他只想让奴隶得到点教训，并不想弄伤他。  
“呵。”Loki喘了一会气让自己适应体内的硬物，轻蔑地笑笑，顾不上腿软就想起身，但雷神牢牢地将他按着那个该死的锤子上，锤柄上包裹的一圈圈皮革刮过已经被操软的肠肉，Loki自己都分不出来是痛是爽。他挣扎着挪了挪屁股，抬起又坐下，“它比你操得舒服多了，令我欲仙欲死。” 触怒雷神并不会给Loki带来什么好处，只会让他更倒霉一些，但他就是忍不住逞这一时的口舌之快。“你还不如你的锤子。”  
“是吗？”雷神空闲着的那只手扶住了奴隶的腰侧，他偏头轻笑了一声，“那我允许你用它操你自己。”他强硬却温柔地超控着他的奴隶，像在玩一个提线的木偶，抬起放下，变换角度，寻找让奴隶失控的角度。  
奴隶几乎将全身的重量都交给了Thor的手臂，他腿部的肌肉放松了，脚尖无力的贴着地板，腰腹被拉长的线条异常的惑人，挺立的乳尖和半勃的前端表明他依然兴奋着，为插入体内的硬物。  
Thor胸口突然燃起一阵无名的怒火，它满满胀胀地挤压着他的胸腔和喉咙，让它们莫名地疼痛，特别是当奴隶自己找到舒适的角度开始淫荡地呻吟时，那股疼痛更加尖锐，像一把钝刀子割着他的喉咙与心脏。Thor加快了手上的动作，奴隶的头歪向一侧，半眯着眼，蓝色的皮肤浮上了一层薄薄的浅红，前端再次挺立了起来，不知道是不是故意的，他丝毫不控制自己的叫声，他的声音出奇的魅惑，高高低低，柔软的沙哑，还带着撩人的尾音，让Thor可耻地硬了。  
他该拔出这个该死的锤柄，让自己进去。  
Thor立即将他的想法付诸行动，奴隶发出了一声不情愿的低泣，在锤柄从底下那张贪婪的小口中离开时，但马上拔尖了声音，因为Thor随手推到Mjollnir拉高奴隶的腰臀，再次将火热的巨物埋进他的身体，直直地顶上腺体，磨蹭着肠肉，在敏感点上旋转，碾压。  
Loki哭着射了点精液出来，连续的高潮让他失去了对下体的控制，尿液从他软下去的阴茎里漏出，汇成水柱，淅淅沥沥地淋在雷神之锤和华美的织物上。  
“我让你高潮成这样？”Thor俯下身，紧贴着奴隶汗湿的背部说。  
“嗯啊——哈——”Loki有种自己会被活活操死的错觉，重获自由的手臂瘫软在身体两侧，起不到任何作用，他的大脑勉勉强强从失神中扯出一点点意识，声音哑到快要分辨不出：“真该谢谢你……给我这个机会……我早就想……对着你的锤子撒尿……哈……”  
“我不介意你尿得更多一点。”他放开了奴隶反剪的双臂，而绕到前端捏了捏那团湿淋淋的软肉，坏心眼地施放了一点轻微电流。  
“啊啊——”奴隶几乎用尽了全身力气发出拔尖的惨叫，更多温热的液体流淌过Thor的指缝，然后他萎靡地软倒在地，陷入昏迷。  
*  
Loki在昏黄跳跃的火光中再次睁开眼时雷神刚刚披着睡袍从浴室里出来，金色的头发还在滴着水，白色的雾气从他身上袅袅升起，不得不承认，这个邪恶的阿斯加德神祗有一个非常好的皮囊。Loki扯了扯嘴角，轻轻地嘶了一声，性爱过后的身体像被捏散了骨头一般钝痛着，特别是被使用过度的地方，火辣辣的疼，那些恶心的黏腻感没有了，看来雷神在收拾他自己之前似乎先帮他清理过了，现在他裹在柔软的丝绸和羽绒中，还散发着玫瑰精油的味道。  
这个香味熏得Loki快吐了。  
“睡吧。”察觉到奴隶的视线，Thor顺口安抚，好像不久之前发生一切并不存在。  
Loki试图挪动酸软的腿换一个没那么难受的姿势，但失败了，他轻声说道：“哈，你如此的纵容我，我的主人。”  
“你是爱上我了吧。”  
这句话成功地让Thor停下擦拭头发的动作，他僵硬在那儿，举着手捏着毛巾，却没有下一步的动作。  
不，他怎么可能会对一个玩具，一个奴隶动心。  
惊慌席卷着羞耻和愤怒而来，Thor扔开毛巾，逆着火光走向奴隶。  
“你太放肆了，奴隶。”他抓起奴隶的头发，粗暴地将他从躺椅上扯落在地，迫使他抬头与自己对视。  
“你现在的一切，都基于我对你的兴趣，别忘了你的身份。”他简直想把奴隶那双轻蔑眼光的红眼睛抠出来，缝上他恶毒的嘴唇，毁掉他那张蛊惑的脸，他不能让一个奴隶左右他的决定，动摇他的准则。  
他应该消灭掉这个不确定的因素。  
Mjollnir顺从着主人的意志闪着电光跳入Thor手中，他深呼吸了一口气，压制狂暴的怒火，厉声叫道：“侍女！把他带到内务官那里去，让他知道一个性奴应该怎么服侍他的主人。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 08

“市集那边酒吧里新来了一群亚尔夫海姆的舞女，训练完我们可以过去喝一杯蜜酒。”走下训练场，Fandral将铁剑挂回武器架，拍了拍Thor的肩膀，兴致勃勃地提议。  
Thor没什么心情，摇了摇头，“现在这个时机不合适。”他抓起挂架上的毛巾胡乱的擦了两把脸和脖子上的汗水，抛进脏衣篮内，侍女们会将它们收下去，由奴隶们清洗晾干之后再重新拿回来。  
众神之父这次沉睡的时间比以往任何一次都要长，Thor每天都会去探望，衰老和死亡正在蚕食着九界之王的身体，皱纹的沟壑一天比一天深刻，Thor会在金床旁边坐一会儿，看着他的父亲，两颊的皮肉松垂，脸色变得蜡黄，就像一个普通的老人，正迎接他生命的终点。Thor早在几年前就遵守他母亲的要求，不再在宴会后与贵族小姐们春风一度。如果他不想在登基前就因为头生子而被强行绑上婚姻的殿堂的话，他就必须小心，考虑到阿萨神族的精力旺盛，金宫里体贴的给Thor准备了不少没有生育能力的美貌奴隶，供他需要纾解的时候使用。  
“嘿，别让自己太紧绷，我们只是去喝一杯，调调情而已，就像往常那样。”Fandral一把搂住Thor的背，笑着说。  
的确，因为宫殿里的奴隶都是顺从而且千篇一律只会唯唯诺诺回答是或者不是的角色，Thor以往几乎每周都会去酒馆里和漂亮的女侍者聊天调情，甚至过上一个愉快的夜晚，避免怀孕有太多种花样，Thor从不用克制。而且她们通常都幽默风趣，不畏惧Thor的身份。  
不过现在想起来也有些索然无味，Thor耸了耸肩膀，抓起自己的外袍披上，摸索着寻找肩上的扣搭。  
“也许改天，今天不行。”七天了，内务官那边一直没有将人送回来，他需要去看看到底什么情况，难道不是第二天一早就该带着被教训过的奴隶回来禀报吗？  
“Thor，等等。”Fandral的声音一沉，转变了语气：“前天金宫买进了一批新的奴隶。”  
这很正常，侍女和侍卫们每周都享有休息的时间，离开宫殿，回到自己家中，金宫里有无数的奴隶，来维持这座庞大的宫殿群的所有日常。但Thor依然停下了脚步，Fandral在他的父亲Odin掌权的年代就作为金宫的守卫统领，他亲自向Thor汇报的信息，不管是什么内容，都应该得到重视和尊重。  
“一批约顿人。”Fandral继续说道：“容貌姣好的少年。”  
Thor心脏猛然一沉， 他快速而歉意地打断了Fandral还未出口的话语：“抱歉，Fandral，我突然想起还有一些事情要处理，我们可以下次再继续这个话题。” 他现在就要直接过去内务殿，因为他的奴隶可能已经逃走，或者更糟，出了其他什么意外，这让他走得飞快，便服的袍脚反复地击打着他的小腿，他心急如焚，都没有发现匆匆忙忙地扣错了一颗肩扣。  
“Thor！”Fandral小跑着追上来，一边跟上Thor脚步一边快速而低声的说道：“我的朋友，听我的一句良言，酒吧里的美人多得是，他们会主动和你搭讪，乐意和你有个愉快的夜晚，玩弄性奴并没有什么意思，他们都是一样的无趣，你可以用他们来消遣，但不要沉迷。”  
不，他的奴隶非常有趣，除了那张利嘴，有时候Thor真想让人缝住它。Thor享受每一次和奴隶争斗的过程，尽管结局都是毫无悬念的胜利。这就像一场酣畅淋漓的狩猎，而他在结束后会享用他的猎物，完全地占有他，偶尔垂死挣扎也是一种增添情趣的调剂。  
“我知道，谢谢你，我的朋友。”Thor停住脚步，诚挚地说，这宫殿里也许没有什么能瞒过一个守卫者的眼睛，况且Thor并没有刻意去掩盖这个事情。他当然不会沉迷于一个奴隶，他只是正在兴头还未厌倦而已，任何美食，也总有吃腻的那天。  
奴隶并没有逃走，也没有死亡，四肢都完好无损的呆在他该在的地方。  
内务官们正在训练这批新奴隶，一排蓝肤的约顿人跪在那儿，但Thor一眼就认出了他的奴隶，那条扣着戒指的项圈在一排蓝幽幽的光屁股中非常显眼。如果奴隶回去后表现得令人满意的话，他可以考虑给奴隶带一些金饰回来，用来彰显奴隶的受宠。  
Thor挥手制止了外面侍卫的通报，走近了几步，透过观察窗打量他的奴隶。两个内务官正用假阳具调教着他的口技与后穴，一个训导官正拿着细竹条站在一旁，奴隶的双手反剪的铐在背后，  
粗大的皮质阳具在奴隶的身体里抽插着，房间里满是黏腻的水声与奴隶的细喘，以及泄露出来的妖媚的呻吟。  
“啪！”不知道奴隶做错了哪里，训导官拿着竹条，抽下去就是一条红痕。  
“屁股夹紧点！”  
奴隶的背上密布着纵横交错的红痕，一些地方肿得都快要破皮，红得发亮。  
“为什么蒙住他的眼？”Thor更想问的是谁准许你们那样对待他了。  
“殿下，他是您的专属奴隶，我们必须确保他在训练好之后看到的第一个人是您。”领路的内务官恭敬地回答。  
“我想看看你们的训练成果。”Thor面无表情地说。  
奴隶被训导官带了过来，连着项圈和脚镣的铁链很短，让他无法直立，只能保持跪着的姿势，像条狗一般在地上爬行。  
“服侍你的主人，奴隶。”训导官抓着奴隶的头发将踉跄前行的奴隶拖到Thor的腿间，扯开了他的眼罩。  
胯间的护具明明应该能隔绝奴隶的呼吸和温度，可Thor就是觉得丝丝缕缕的气流透过金属的股囊，轻轻地落在他的性器上，这感觉有点不太自在。Thor并不想在这些内务官的面前享用他的奴隶，可箭在弦上不得不发，他想在训导结束前带走奴隶，必须要有一个足够充分的理由，并不能因为他是阿斯加德目前实际的掌权人而肆无忌惮。  
奴隶艳色的嘴唇落在胯间的护具上，柔软地下陷紧贴，缓缓地上移，叼住了金属的搭扣。  
等等，一瞬间Thor觉得自己从未这么惊悚过，奴隶那副尖利的牙齿已经在他的手指，肩膀，手臂上统统验证过了，每次性交都像一场决斗，只有胜利者能享受战利品。尽管Thor有着绝对压制的力量，但奴隶总有各种层出不穷的诡计和攻击方式，如果Thor不是一个有着强大自愈能力的神祗，他的身体上早遍布奴隶带来的深浅不一的恼人的伤痕了，现在Thor并不希望那些整齐的带血的牙印出现在自己的性器上。  
嘿，难道没有人知道这个小混蛋精通伪装吗？Thor的大腿绷得紧紧的，他左右环顾了一圈，内务官们都低着头立在原处，连训导官也退开站在一旁，保持着礼节性的回避。Thor收回视线，吸了一口气，强作镇定地将手放在奴隶的后颈上，以便在被咬前及时反击。  
奴隶的动作还有些生涩，连续两次才将皮带从环扣里抽出，湿热的呼吸落在Thor的小腹间，如果不是在这个地方的话，Thor更愿意享用奴隶的后穴，无论奴隶是挣扎还是接受。  
衬裤门襟的扣搭被奴隶咬开时Thor几乎要从椅子上蹦起来，但奴隶只是温顺的含住了他的性器，熟练地吮吸舔舐，从根部到顶端，那条让Thor痛恨的舌头灵巧地抚弄着还未勃起的柱身，又缩紧了双颊吮吸中间的小孔，连最好的妓女，也比不上他的口技。Thor的阴茎很快就背叛了他的紧张而挺立起来，挤满那张湿润的小嘴。奴隶的头埋在他的胯间耸动着，每一次都吃到最深，顶到柔软的喉咙。  
奴隶喉咙反射的紧缩让Thor满足地叹息，他轻抚着奴隶的发尾，流连于微凉的皮肤，Thor的角度看不到奴隶的脸孔，只能看到那漆黑的发顶，这令他一刻都不敢放松。  
湿哒哒的吞咽声在空旷的石室内持续了近二十分钟，Thor才捏着奴隶的后颈射进对方的喉咙里，奴隶终于像个活人那般，发出了一点闷咳声，却小心地张大着嘴没让自己的牙齿磕到Thor的性器，他安静地吞下Thor的液体，接着吐出口中的性器，埋头一口一口地将疲软的阴茎上的汁液舔干净，Thor连忙推开他的头。再舔下去，他马上又要硬了。  
“你们将他训练的不错，可以将他送回到我的宫殿了。”  
这效果完全超出预期，内务官们有太多阴暗的手段来对付不服帖的奴隶了，不知道这一周来他的奴隶又遭受了哪些，Thor并不想将奴隶久留在这里。  
“他还没有完全训练好，殿下。”带着奴隶过来的那个训导官说。  
Thor有些不耐烦，奴隶背上未褪去的伤痕更是让他忍不住地想要发怒，“我觉得可以了。”他甚至不想让这些人拖着他的奴隶走过半个金宫。Thor取下自己的披肩，覆盖住奴隶，将他抱起来。铁链让奴隶蜷起了腿，Thor注意到他的性器根部被扣了一个铁环，软哒哒地垂在两腿间，不仅如此，内务官们肯定也给他用了不少催情的药物，他的皮肤还依旧带着情欲的温度，湿淋淋的全是汗水，眼神涣散着，眼眶也是一圈绯红，紧紧地窝成一团靠在Thor的胸甲上，可怜得要命。Thor抓住他的腿窝将他往上提了提，让他不至于从自己身上滑落下去。  
奴隶比之前感觉轻了许多，还是连带着那些镣铐和铁链的重量，在内务殿这边一定没有好好吃过东西，从披肩中露出的膝盖一片青紫，看样子这些天内务官们都让他保持着这个状态，等回到宫殿，Thor会帮他取下那条该死的链子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 09

Thor沐浴完后才召唤侍女们进来替奴隶清洗。  
午餐已经准备好，Thor随意地擦着身上的水迹，拉开餐桌旁的椅子坐下，他并不打算立刻享用他的奴隶，看起来奴隶在内务那边吃了不少苦头，他愿意等待，等待奴隶健康一些再开始他们的游戏。  
“殿下，那个奴隶可能在生病，他的状态不适合侍奉您，需要我为您重新传召一个奴隶吗？”一个侍女急匆匆地从浴室里走出来说。  
“他怎么了？”Thor放下手中的刀叉，努力让自己的声音听起来没那么急切。  
“他吐了。”侍女简短地说。  
“让他呆在我的宫殿里就好。”也许是因为刚才那次口活，Thor猜想，他也曾不少次射在奴隶脸上，把他弄脏，但从未强迫奴隶吃下他的精液。  
Thor留了一些糯甜的烤南瓜和莴苣汤，盛在刻有保温符咒的餐具里，让奴隶能在感觉好一些后食用。他并不能整个下午都呆在自己的寝宫，阿斯加德的事务还等着他去处理，走出寝宫前Thor回头看了一眼，奴隶静悄悄地窝在躺椅里，那些链条已经被取掉了，但他还是蜷缩着四肢，像只畏寒的猫儿。  
但冰霜巨人会感觉到寒冷吗？Thor为自己脑子里不切实际的念头微微一笑，摇摇头，顺手关上了殿门。  
大概是因为奴隶又回到他的寝殿的缘故，Thor今天处理事务的速度都加快了许多，还未天黑，他就结束了今天的工作，回到自己的宫殿。  
房间里有点乱。  
盘子里的食物一点没动，床头的花瓶少了一只，地板上的到处都是陶瓷的碎片和血迹。Thor一时间五味杂陈，愤怒混合着害怕还有些莫名地欣慰。他顺着那些血迹走进偏厅，凌乱的血印消失在厚重的落地帘幕后面。奴隶不一定在那儿，这也许是那个狡猾的约顿人的又一次陷阱。  
或者仅仅只是个恶作剧，以往奴隶弄伤自己来伪造这种现场的情况也不是没有，Thor停顿了一分钟也许更久，才走上前去，任何阴谋诡计，在绝对的实力压制下，都起不到什么实质性的作用。  
但并没有诡计和袭击，奴隶缩在帷幔后面，身上杂乱细小的割伤还没有愈合，浸透了血迹，他似乎是藏在那儿打盹，被突然暴露后脸上满是惊恐的神色，畏畏缩缩地蜷起了脚。  
哦，奴隶曾用这个姿态欺骗过他，满身鲜血的躺在浴缸里，Thor以为他死了，毫无防备地冲过去，如果不是战斗的本能，奴隶指缝间的瓷片早就割断了他的喉咙。  
但那次也让Thor吃了不少苦头，瓷片划伤了喉咙，一晚上喝水都疼，更别谈喝酒了。天知道让一个阿斯人离开蜜酒是多么残酷的折磨。  
“你永远不会学乖是吗？”Thor咆哮道，他一把拎起奴隶将他从藏身的幔布中拖出来，甩在厅室中间的地毯上，奴隶囫囵地滚了好几圈，才挣扎着稳住身体跪伏在地毯上，纹丝不动，对那些被重新撕裂淌血的伤口似乎没有任何知觉。  
这根本不像是那个骗子该有的举动，Thor慢慢地走过去，皮靴的前端抵着奴隶的下巴，迫使他抬起头来，试探地叫到：“Loki？”  
奴隶对这个词没有任何反应，他的瞳孔里面没有一丝波动，依然是茫然地涣散着。  
“奴隶。”Thor换了一个词语。  
“我的主人。”奴隶轻声回答。  
闪电环绕在Thor指尖，噼啪作响。  
“侍女！叫内务官过来！”  
负责训导奴隶的内务官来的很快，他一路小跑进殿，恭敬地弯下腰行礼，还没等他开口，Thor甩手指向地上的约顿奴隶，疾言厉色地质问：“这是怎么回事！”  
内务官倒是十分沉着，他抬眼瞟了奴隶一眼，不慌不忙回答道：“殿下，这个奴隶只完成了部分性技巧的训练，还不懂其他规矩，请让我们再教导一段时间，再送还给您。”  
“他怎么会不懂——”Thor刚想反驳，某个念头闪过了他的脑子，在此之前他也曾听说过内务的一些手段，但从未被证实，直至今日。  
“你们用了遗忘泉水？”Thor从未如此满心期待他能得到否定的答案，内务官们没有执行他被愤怒冲昏头脑的命令。   
“殿下，他是个约顿人。”内务官平静地回答。  
Thor哑口无言，对，Loki是一个约顿人，一个刺客，Thor亲自把他扔给内务官，让他们训练成性奴的。然后Thor得到了一个性奴，一个没有记忆没有任何攻击性绝对服从的性玩具。  
这一切正确得无法反驳。  
一瞬间Thor好像被虚弱魔咒诅咒了一般失去了所有力气，仓皇地抓住椅背坐进扶手椅里，“你可以下去了。”  
“殿下，要换其他人过来吗？王宫里新训练了一批约顿奴隶。”  
我要那些奴隶干什么。Thor几乎脱口而出，他抿紧了唇，摆摆手示意内务官退下，“不用。”  
奴隶跪伏原处，一动不动，背上被竹条抽打的痕迹已经变成了一片深紫色，被瓷片割开的伤口也依然在淌血，很快就将地毯浸湿。Thor心中猛然升起一股厌烦，他注视着奴隶，最初那些兴奋和热烈的情感像一把燎原之火，熄灭后仅剩一地的灰烬和焦土。他还记得奴隶的眼睛，厌恶的，痛恨的，讥讽的，狡黠的。而现在它们就像两颗平淡无奇的玻璃珠子，让Thor觉得索然无味。他转身给自己拿了一瓶蜜酒，随意拔掉木塞，灌了一大口。接着他放任自己陷进扶手椅里，奴隶跪在那儿，他的伤口汩汩地流着血。  
Thor又吞了一口酒，他应该让奴隶呆在原处，等待他失血过多死去，再叫侍女们进来打扫，失去主人喜爱的性奴会被送到训练营去，满足战士们的性欲，或者再次清洗记忆在集市转手卖掉。  
哪怕只是一具失了灵魂的躯壳，Thor也不想把他留给任何人。  
所以现在他喝着酒，等待着。或者他可以减少奴隶的痛苦，Thor扔开酒杯，俯身捏住奴隶脖颈，把他从地板上拖起来，一点一点地举高，收紧。奴隶的身体开始痉挛抽搐，垂着双臂却连挣扎的挥舞都没有，只要Thor稍稍用一点力气，就能轻而易举地捏碎他的喉咙。  
但最后他只是颓然地撤去力气将奴隶放进躺椅中，“说你爱我。”  
“我爱您，主人。”奴隶的声音柔软微弱，还带着些喉管受伤的沙哑，仿佛最松软的鹅毛枕。  
Thor仔细地查看那些流血伤口，因为刚才的一摔，一些花瓶的碎片扎得有些深了，他反手抽出自己的猎刀，“忍着点。”Thor捏着奴隶的脚踝将伤口割得更开一些，奴隶对于他所遭受的疼痛绷紧了腿，却不敢出声，也不敢挪动分毫，Thor抚了一把他的颈侧，迅速地将碎片抽出来，嘴唇贴上伤口，奴隶的血和他杀过的无数的冰霜巨人不同，不是那种快要结冰的寒冷，而带着一点点温热，又比阿斯人的凉一些。  
奴隶并没有因为身体伤口的愈合而放松，依然弯曲着四肢，Thor摸了一把他的关节，更像是紧张和不适引起的紧绷。  
“还有哪里难受？”  
“主人……”奴隶颤抖着唇，隐忍又虚弱，几乎细不可闻：“请您解开……”  
Thor不明所以地眨了眨眼，豁然顿悟。他摸到奴隶的两腿之间，那个圆环还在上面，性器的根部涨得发硬，在明亮的烛光下，原本浅蓝透着粉色的性器已经被挤压成了紫红的颜色，因为Thor的触碰，奴隶才控制不住地漏出了几丝抽气声。  
Thor一秒也等不及内务官送钥匙来，他找到铁环上的锁孔，两指一捏，暗锁喀拉一声就变成了一块扭曲的薄片，金属的环口应声而开，Thor将奴隶抱到盥洗室的便壶处，端着他的双腿，示意他可以了。近一分钟他们就僵持在那儿，奴隶几次绷紧了身体，被太久禁锢的下体依然没有丝毫反应。  
Thor试着给它施放了一个小小的初级治愈魔法，又细细地用指腹来回摩挲一会儿，软缩的前端才挤出几滴淡黄的水迹。带着血丝的尿液断断续续地滴落在便壶里，好几分钟奴隶才喘息着颤抖着尿完，他的脸都皱成了一团，肯定是疼得厉害。  
“需要吃点什么吗？”Thor一边问一边抽出一块干净的湿布替奴隶擦拭私处。奴隶的嘴唇开合了几下，发出几个不成音节的气声，又摇了摇头。  
这个夜晚对于奴隶来说的确是太糟糕了，也许休息才是他唯一需要的。Thor将奴隶抱回卧室，放在原有的躺椅中，又取出一条披风覆在奴隶的身体上，那是出自他的母亲Frigga王后之手，每针每线都覆盖上了祝福的魔法，足以让奴隶拥有一个治愈疲倦和伤痛的睡眠。  
“今天晚上什么事情都不会发生，睡吧。”  
魔法的力量很快就让奴隶睡着了，可是即使在熟睡中，他也蜷成一团，恐惧得发抖。

 

Part 10

Thor第一次提早离开了训练场。  
一个上午他都无法让自己专注地投入训练中，独自留在宫殿里的奴隶会不会摔进壁炉烧成一团火球？会不会爬上露台的栏杆坠入深不可测的时空海？会不会迷迷糊糊地走出宫殿被侍卫们当做逃跑的奴隶抓住送上刑台？  
项圈上的戒指虽然能代表他所属的主人，但也仅此而已，如果奴隶犯了错，任何人都有权力处置他，只需要将结果传达给Thor就行。  
这些胡思乱想搅得Thor不得安宁，几次训练的铁剑都从Fandral肩上滑开。  
Fandral灵敏地跳开Thor又一次不走心的攻击，干脆收起剑，打趣道：“嘿伙计，要不是我非常确定我没有睡过你的人，我都要认为你是挟私报复了。”  
Thor索性将铁剑扔回架子，匆匆抓起自己的外袍就走，“抱歉，Fandral，我还有些事情。”他的话语还没说完，人就已经走过回廊的转角。  
Fandral笑着摇了摇头，走到场边给自己倒了一杯水，寻找训练的下一个对手。  
Thor的担心是多余的，奴隶没有摔倒也没有爬上栏杆，甚至没有离开Thor给他安置的宠物窝，安静地抱着腿缩成一团，被奴隶撞碎的花瓶早已经换上了新的，染血的地毯也清理得干干净净，连奴隶身上那条披风也收走了。  
以前奴隶总能赶在侍女们打扫和Thor回来前的这段时间里，给Thor制造一个足够大的“惊喜”，现在他就像Thor房间里一件家具，一个装饰，安静的存在着，随时会被新的替换掉。  
Thor放轻脚步走近，才发现他并不是在睡觉，而是半睁着眼睛，不知道在想什么，或者仅仅只是走神，Thor走到眼前都没有发现。  
Thor伸手轻抚奴隶黑色微长的发尾，换来奴隶一个急剧的惊颤。  
“主人。”奴隶缩起肩膀仓皇挪开，要不是Thor及时抓住他，他肯定都要滚到地板上去。  
奴隶的声音虚弱沙哑，看起来侍女们并没有特地给奴隶准备食物和水，还不到午饭时间，Thor随手从茶几的果盘里拿过一串葡萄，晶莹剔透颗粒饱满，虽然不能填饱肚子，但足以缓解饥饿。  
“吃掉它们。”  
“是的，主人。”  
Thor本想坐下来，但奴隶那双惶恐的眼睛让他不得不避开，他转身回到餐桌前，试图找个盘子类的盛具让奴隶用来装吐出的籽和皮。他游魂似的从一个房间晃到另一个房间，都没有找到合适的盛具。如果让侍女特地为此送一只银盘进来，必然会发现奴隶的不合常规，最后只得抄过酒柜上的金酒杯，转身却看见奴隶叉开双腿跪伏在躺椅上翘着臀，正努力地将葡萄一颗颗塞进自己的后穴中，也不知是塞第几颗了，他的脸埋在躺椅的绒布里，Thor看不见他的表情，但那一定不怎么好受。  
“停下。”Thor迅速上前一把夺下剩余的果串，抓着奴隶的肩膀将他提起来，他气得要命，因为自己善意的举动被莫名的曲解，他该将奴隶扔出去，可奴隶整个都在发抖，就像他们第一次见面那样，但那时只是奴隶的一种伪装，可现在Thor意识到，奴隶是真正的害怕他，无时不刻地在恐惧中。  
他是曾希望奴隶害怕他，少一点恶作剧和攻击的行为，能像其他奴隶那样温顺地服从他，因为他的宠爱和赏赐而欣喜，而不是像现在这样，把他看成约顿人歌谣里吃人的怪物一般。  
Thor沉默地将奴隶拖进自己怀抱，放任自己陷入躺椅中，懊恼地把金杯塞进奴隶手里，掐过一粒葡萄，“张嘴。”他凶巴巴地说，粗鲁地将果肉挤进奴隶口中，“把籽吐到杯子里。”他才说得慢了一步，奴隶就抬手挖自己的喉咙了，“停！”Thor毫不怀疑奴隶会因为他的一个命令而终结自己的生命，或者都用不上他命令，这样下去，没几天他就能把奴隶活活养死。  
内务官们说得没错，奴隶的确还没有被训练好，他几乎没有什么生存的本能，被改造成了一个人偶，精致，安静，没有思想。  
Thor还记得奴隶以前那恶毒而傲慢的样子，他喜欢吃半生的牛排，对于Thor给予的鹅肉和羊腿不屑一顾，如果有新猎到的雉鸡，那么他的脸色会稍稍好那么一会儿，但不要指望他会感激或者什么。他的酒量很差，一杯蜜酒就是极限了，一次Thor多给了他半杯，晕沉了一个晚上，任由Thor翻来覆去的折腾，只是从那之后他就不再接受Thor的第二次斟酒。他喜欢吃一些水果，经常把侍女们准备的果盘吃得七零八落，吃剩的果皮和核全扔在Thor床上，一点也不省心。  
Thor思绪恍惚，他分不清自己想要回以前那个机灵叛逆的奴隶，还是现在这个听话却呆愣的家伙。  
“吃吧，把皮和籽吐在这里面。”最后Thor叹了一口气，将葡萄重新塞回奴隶手中，漫不经心地抚摸奴隶的脊背，手掌之下一片冰凉，骨骼分明。  
奴隶吃得又快又急，下巴沾上果汁也来不及擦，好像Thor会因为他动作滞怠而改变主意惩罚他一样，不一会儿就吃光了整串葡萄。  
Thor随手捏起毯子替奴隶擦了擦脸，接着从口袋里掏出一条黄金饰品，扣在奴隶脖子上。  
“这个给你，作为你乖巧的奖赏。”  
这是Thor在得到奴隶后第二天在金库里寻找的，镶着红宝石的项圈，特地找工匠调整过宽度，适合奴隶的尺寸又不会太紧。金银丝交错编织的流苏，点缀着水晶和细碎的红蓝宝石，正好能遮住奴隶脖子上原有的禁魔项圈，只是那时奴隶的举动简直恼人，让Thor根本找不到任何合理的借口赏赐他。  
奴隶的皮肤配上这样精致的饰品果然美艳非凡，尽管消瘦了不少，伏下身体时背上的肩胛骨尖锐的凸起，可在Thor眼里依旧诱惑得要命。他应该得到他想要的，他给了奴隶奖赏，所以他当然有权力享用奴隶的身体。  
他不该如此沉迷性欲，可只是想到奴隶的后穴里盛着颗葡萄的模样，就无法自持地开了口。  
“张开腿。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 11

奴隶顺从的分开腿，掰着自己的臀瓣让Thor能更好的看清他艳红的私处，湿润的穴口收缩着，中心微微张开，隐约可见半颗紫色的果子。  
Thor探入手指轻轻拨弄了一下，奴隶有意地放松着后穴的肌肉，让果实能顺利地转动。  
“它们都还是完整的吗？”尽管已经确认过了，但Thor就是忍不住在言语上逗弄奴隶。  
“是的，主人。”  
Thor抓住奴隶的肩膀将他翻过来，推到在沙发上，欺身上去，“帮我解开。”他拉起奴隶的右腿，并起双指，按着最外面那颗葡萄，缓缓推入，直到它正好压在奴隶的敏感点上，Thor之前和奴隶数不清的经验让他清楚每一处能让奴隶兴奋的地方。  
奴隶勾起上身，低着头摸索着解开Thor的裤带，将粗长的性器握在手中，富有技巧地套弄，不一会儿Thor就硬得想直接射在他脸上。  
“够了。”  
奴隶顺从地松开手，仰躺下去，眼神迷蒙地对着天花板，黑发散落在鲜红的椅面上，宝石和金饰在他蓝色的皮肤上闪闪发光，他是邪恶与诱惑的化身，让Thor如饮鸩止渴一般堕落。  
性爱无法作为对奴隶的惩罚，Thor很早就发现了这个事实，奴隶在明白无法反抗之后，总会寻找更舒适的角度，让自己获得欢愉。他的身体和Thor越来越契合，仿佛命中注定要操在一起，享受无上的快感。  
现在Thor愿意用这个来取悦奴隶，缓解奴隶对他的恐惧。  
后穴已经能容下三根手指，内务官那边不知道用了什么方法，让男性原本干涩之地这样微微一挑逗就水润异常，奴隶沙哑地低吟像磨在Thor的心尖上一样，令他心痒难耐，Thor压低身体，撑开奴隶的穴口将前端慢慢送进去，周围的褶皱被完全撑开了，薄嫩的边缘被扯得发白，奴隶虽然没有露出难受的神色，也依旧叫得诱人，可软服下去的阴茎无法说谎。过大的性器对床伴来说并不都是享受，起初时难免会吃点苦头，Thor停下进入的动作，温柔地揉捏奴隶的囊袋，抚摸他胸口嫣红的两点，奴隶腿根的肌肉都绷紧了，分开的双腿还保持着Thor放开时的姿势不敢合拢，任由Thor把玩那根慢慢充血的玩意，连呻吟都带上了哭腔。  
一会被操肯定要哭得不成样子。  
看他都快被逗得射出来，Thor才不慌不忙地将自己的分身推入进去，将那些焐热的葡萄顶进更深的地方。  
那个深度让奴隶猛地收紧了肠道，弓起身体颤抖着射了自己一身。  
趁着他高潮的余韵，Thor这才放开自己的欲望攻城略地，每一次都进到最深的地方，再整根退出，粘稠的汁液被进出的阴茎带出来，空气里散发葡萄清甜的香味。  
“你夹破它们了。”Thor俯身咬着奴隶的耳垂说。  
“啊哈——饶了我——请——嗯啊——”奴隶果然哭得不能自已，他简直像水做的，眼睛，嘴角，和下面的小洞，都不停的趟着汁液，还有刚刚被操射的前端，才一会儿又硬挺地搭在布满白浊的小腹上  
“不。”Thor正在兴致上，才不会在此时停下，他变本加厉的进攻奴隶的后穴，在敏感带上顶撞，摩擦，挤压，奴隶缩紧的肠道简直让他疯狂，他能感觉到那些柔嫩的褶皱紧咬着自己的分身，随着奴隶呼吸起伏一波波地收紧，尽头的肠肉像一张贪婪的小嘴吮吸着刺入的前端，操，他夹得可真紧。  
“放松点。”Thor拍拍奴隶挺翘的臀肉，那触感让他忍不住又揉捏了两把，他刚刚操得太急了，奴隶的阴茎有些萎靡，既然是给奴隶的奖励，Thor当然要让奴隶享受到极致的高潮，他放缓了速度，抚上奴隶的胸膛，摩挲左侧那颗充血的凸起。奴隶有一对敏感的乳头，特别是当情欲被挑起的时候，Thor粗糙的指腹从乳尖上擦过去，瞬间奴隶的声音就变了调，未出口的话语掩没在抽气声里。  
“求——”奴隶被开发完全的身体承受不住这样的情欲，几乎要晕过去了，迷糊地眯着眼，半张的嘴唇红得像是要滴血一般，口齿不清地请求，汗湿的黑发一缕缕贴在他的脸上，胸膛像濒死的鱼一样喘息起伏，四肢瘫软，放在身侧的双手想要抓住点什么似的微微握紧却又渐渐松开，精液混合着淫水一点点从不停翕合的小穴中挤出来，身下的羽毛毯子都晕了一小滩深色。  
Thor真切地感受到了此刻他掌控着奴隶的一切，从身体到心灵。  
奴隶理所当然应该爱他的主人。  
他的一切都属于我，而我可以给予他一切。  
Thor几乎是满心欢喜地咀嚼着这句话射在奴隶体内，又细细地回味温存了一番，揉搓着奴隶的性器直到他的前端只能可怜兮兮地挤出几口透明的精水才站起身。  
奴隶的身体简直让他欲罢不能，要不是午饭时间的临近而下午还有例常的王国事务，Thor真想继续直至餍足，要知道他已经一周没有性生活了，阿斯人只有打仗才会这样禁欲。  
或许晚上可以，现在他应该和奴隶一起洗个澡，然后享用午饭。这么想着，Thor便伸手去抱奴隶，这个动作让奴隶吓了一跳，一骨碌滚到地上，头撞在地板上发出咚的一声闷响。  
“求您——”他不知为何如此惊吓，嗫嚅着反复说着讨饶的词语。  
“怎么？”Thor刚向前半步想把他从地上扯起来，奴隶抖得更厉害了，他努力的想把自己蜷起来，却挪不动疲软的双腿，只能将脸埋在环抱双臂里，安静的房间里能清晰地听见他牙齿打颤的撞击声。  
明明他们刚才还那么契合地享受了一场淋漓尽致的性爱，可为什么奴隶反而更加惊恐了？  
Thor这才想起奴隶以前也是害怕他的，他的恐惧掩藏的没那么好，Thor也愿意像戏弄一只无法反抗的猎物那样逗他，惹他生气怨恨想方设法的报复。那时他们的性爱大多是血腥而充满暴力的，Thor不会温柔，而奴隶也绝不软弱，Thor身上从不缺少他留下的齿痕爪印，有一次在高潮时差点把Thor的眼珠子抠出来。  
现在那些记忆和思想消失了，而恐惧的本能依然残留在这具身体上，只剩下了恐惧。Fandral是对的，内务官那边训出来的性奴，都是千篇一律的乏味，他宁可他的奴隶依然野性难驯，也不愿意他像一条狗那样摇尾求食。  
Thor沉默地收回手，自顾自地整理好衣物，召唤侍女们进来为奴隶清理。刚刚的激情像是烈日下的几点水迹，瞬间消散得无影无踪，只有黏腻的内衫还贴在皮肤上，让他烦躁不已，胸腔里莫名的一番怒火，无从发泄。

 

 

 

 

Part 12

侍女们按时将午餐的食物送上，收走躺椅上濡湿的垫子和毛毯换上同样干燥松软的，被召唤来的微风让室内恢复清新的空气，刚才的痕迹很快消影无踪。  
Thor沉默地盯着她们把奴隶搬进浴室，才慢吞吞地挪到餐桌前坐下，光亮的银盘里倒映出他紧绷的脸。  
真难看。  
如果那时他抓住奴隶的手，十指相扣，抛开那句戏言，那么现在他就能和奴隶分享浴池，共进午餐，而不是这样烦闷的独坐着。满桌的食物都引不起Thor的胃口，他端坐在椅子上，近乎装腔作势，假装没有听见浴室里奴隶逐渐细微下去的呕吐声。  
“殿下，那个奴隶确实不适合继续在您身边服侍，可以让内务官再送一个新的来吗？”侍女们又来问了。  
奴隶的价值全在于主人的喜爱，被换掉的那些，就像是用旧的家具，不喜欢的装饰品，消失在Thor不知道的地方。  
Thor抿紧唇，“让他留下。”  
狩猎中抓到的生物，不像家畜，往往都活不长久，需要及时宰杀烹饪，因为它们会拒绝食物直至死亡。Thor不知道奴隶在内务官那里发生了什么，惩罚会让他害怕到向自己求饶。他记起在随口拒绝奴隶的请求后那慢慢松开的手指，也许那时候奴隶对他还抱有一丝侥幸，但被Thor戏弄粉碎了他的幻想。  
向一个前一晚还想掐死他的家伙求饶。  
恐惧的本能让奴隶在拒绝一切维持生命的东西，尽管冰霜巨人有世界树直系的血统，长时间的断食并不会很快要他的命，可也仅仅是活着而已，他会一直遭受饥饿的痛苦折磨。  
Thor想起成年的那次狩猎里，他们围住了一只漂亮的五色鹿，每个人都收起了武器，因为Thor想要将它完整的皮毛献给Frigga王后，那只鹿也曾满含泪水地看着他们，无声的乞求，最后它凌空跃起，一头撞在山岩上，脑浆迸裂，剥下来的皮毛染满血迹，黯然失色。  
奴隶的部分本能就像那只鹿一样在追寻死亡，只是现在并不知晓正确的方式。也许Thor该为此该奖励那些内务官，将他的记忆清洗得及时和彻底，否则在更早之前，Thor就会得到一具尸体。  
这样的结论让Thor焦躁不堪，他伸手抓过酒壶企图大喝几口来缓解喉咙莫名的哽噎，放到嘴边又颓然放下。  
“去给他准备两套衣物。”他对侍女说。  
“是的，殿下。”  
“普通的衣物就好。”见侍女即将走出房间，Thor又连忙补充道。  
浴室哗啦的水声停止了，Thor实在提不起食欲，索性离开餐厅，侍女们正给奴隶涂抹橄榄油，让他的皮肤保持光滑和柔软，奴隶瘫软着四肢仰躺在地毯上，蓝色的皮肤泛着哑光，任由她们翻来覆去的摆弄，只是这样都不能掩盖住他眼下疲倦的乌青，血红的眼睛此刻暗沉得像两滩干涸的血迹。  
奴隶以前总是精力充沛的，Thor几乎不用压抑自己旺盛的性欲，冰霜巨人恢复的速度尽管比不上阿萨神祗，也比其他种族优越太多，只需要一段时间的睡眠就能恢复如初，有时候Thor折腾得少了，就会在夜晚遭受奴隶的袭击，后来Thor便干脆不再克制，夜夜同奴隶颠鸾倒凤直至天明，再神清气爽地奔赴训练。  
内务官的训练完全摧毁了奴隶，Thor的战斗直觉告诉他，这个凶狠多刺的猎物，此刻是奄奄一息的，被拔去爪牙，剥掉了外壳，只剩下血肉模糊的一团苟延残喘着，连示好的温柔触碰，也只会让他痛苦和惊惧。侍女们的建议并没有错，奴隶的确不再适合留在宫殿侍奉，他连自身都无法顾及。  
先前出去的侍女很快送来了衣物，颜色灰暗的普通短棉布袍子，在王宫当值的侍者干粗活时的穿着。侍女们打点好一切后鱼贯退下，衣袍有些偏大，穿在奴隶身上空空落落的，Thor放缓脚步走过去，扶住奴隶的肩膀，棉布的触感不像奴隶的皮肤那样冰凉光滑，却很容易沾染上手指的温度，柔和的，一时间Thor竟然有些不适应，“不用害怕，我不会惩罚你。”这话说来Thor自己都有些赧然，他总是在犯一些无心之过，反复伤害奴隶。  
但奴隶已经忘记他们之前的一切了，听到这句后竟恢复了一点活气，“感谢您的仁慈。”他的声音很轻，但Thor能分辨出那里面的夹杂着放松和欢喜。  
Thor仓皇转身躲开奴隶的注视，他不能一直呆在宫殿里，但奴隶目前的状态在诱惑他留下，他心里有个声音嘀咕着这是建立信任的最好时机。他抽出一件斗篷覆盖上奴隶的身躯，衣物虽然掩盖了奴隶大部分异于常人的肌肤，但如果Thor需要将他带离宫殿，还是需要低调一些的好，哪怕他在宫殿里豢养着一个男性的约顿奴隶是众所周知却秘而不宣的事实。  
Thor比往常要早一些的离开了宫殿，带着奴隶去往金宫的另一处。奴隶的步履杂乱虚浮，一路跌跌撞撞，Thor抓住他的胳膊几乎托住了他整个的重量，才没让他在半路自己把自己摔死，完整地走进治疗殿。这是Thor能想到的最能让他安心的地方，医疗殿里只有病人和医生，没有阶级，奴隶在这里不会受到什么不公的待遇。  
“他在内务官那里受了一些苦，劳烦您替他做一个检查，晚一些我来带走他。”Thor将奴隶交给女神Eira，又忍不住多嘴嘱咐：“希望您能像当初对待我那样，教导和照顾他。”

 

Part 13

夏天王国的事务并不太多，Thor完成今天的工作，晚餐开始前他有足够的时间亲自去将奴隶带回来。  
Eira正在给她的病人治疗，奴隶坐在休息区的一角，捧着一个足足有他半个脑袋大的红果。他坐的位置侧对着Thor，又太专注于那个果实，完全没有发现Thor的到来。  
那果子Thor年幼时也吃过，那是他第一次去训练场，赌气要去拿那把最重的大剑，结果失手割到大腿，那时候他还未成年，没有继承神职，身体也不像现在恢复得那么快，血汹涌而出，等治疗官冲上前时，Thor嘴唇都白了，结果就被迫吃了一周这玩意，说实在的，这东西是Thor吃过的最恶心的东西了，软巴巴黏糊糊甜到腻人，导致从那之后Thor对甜食的接受度直接降到了冰点，但现在看来，奴隶倒是挺喜欢吃的，他双手捧着果子，咬破一点点皮，两腮一鼓一鼓，小口吸吮着果肉和汁水，吃得又仔细又认真，模样说不出的乖巧，像个什么毛茸茸的小动物似的。  
现在过去搞不好会吓到他，Thor停了脚步，站在回廊下等待奴隶吃完。奴隶是个胆小的家伙，一点点风吹草动都能引起他的警觉，偏偏身体又敏感的要命，作为性奴这也许是好的特性，但轻微的受伤也能让他疼痛不已，Thor不知道他鼓足了多大的勇气和决心才会成为刺客，他是脆弱的，又是坚不可摧的，这种奇异的矛盾在奴隶身上却毫不违和，仿佛他天生就该如此。Thor曾试图和奴隶沟通，了解他，但他们相处的时间里从未有过任何正常的交流，除了暴力就是性爱，有时两者合二为一，而现在Thor不会再有机会去了解奴隶原本的模样了。  
“如果您喜欢这个奴隶，为什么不赏赐给他自由呢？让他作为情人出入您的宫殿。”年长的医疗女神看到Thor，结束手上的活计走过来，她顺着Thor的视线看过去，奴隶手里的果实还剩一点，饱满的果实凹陷下去，皱巴巴地缩成一团，奴隶停止了吮吸，抓在手里开始剥皮，细细舔舐残余的果肉。  
“不。”Thor毫不犹豫拒绝了这个建议，无论是以前还是现在，唯独自由是他无法给予奴隶的，以前的奴隶会逃走，而现在，而现在奴隶的状态根本无法在王宫之外存活。他只是想要驯养他的奴隶，而不是失去他。他希望他的奴隶能像金宫里其他奴隶那样，能温顺地呆在宫殿里，在他触手可及的地方，任何时候都能满足他的需求。“这段时间的下午我都会将他带过来，直到他的举止能完全正常，您还可以教给他一些文字，他大概也忘记了。”这是Thor能给出的最大让步。   
好心的女神叹了一口气，“好的，殿下，请您再给多一些时间他恢复。”  
“嗯。”Thor漫不经心地应着，视线胶着在奴隶沾着果汁的手指上。他并没有问Eira奴隶的状况，他潜意识的拒绝去接受相关消息，那除了让他愧疚之外没有其他帮助。  
内务官将奴隶栓得太久了，去掉了镣铐也留下了一些后遗症，奴隶在登上宫殿的大台阶时摔了一跤，如果不是Thor及时捞住他，他能一路滚到最底下去，所幸是已经在殿门外，Thor无需顾及影响，便顺手将他抱回了寝殿。  
晚餐撤走后宫殿里只剩下Thor和他的奴隶，按照Eira的嘱咐，Thor今晚不会操他，况且奴隶一副病恹恹又呆愣模样，让Thor觉得没什么兴致。  
阿萨神族每日所需要的睡眠时间并不长，甚至可以保持长久的清醒状态，Thor在这个时间点根本无法入睡，他靠着床头，瞥见奴隶也睁着眼，视线对着地板，那里什么都没有，也不知道他在看什么。  
床头还放着母亲编写的魔法手札，奴隶曾趴在火炉前看得入神，他毁坏掉了箱子里所有东西，唯独留下那个。那时奴隶是应该受到一些惩罚，鞭打或者饥饿之类的，但不是这种完全摧毁性的。  
Thor想他可以给他一些赏赐，作为补偿。  
“过来。”Thor向奴隶招招手，指了指手札：“你想看这个么？”  
奴隶蹒跚地走上前，跪在床边，温顺地回答：“是的，主人。”  
Thor刚伸出手，就瞥见奴隶反射性地缩紧了肩膀，“我没有想打你。”他有些懊恼地将魔法手札抓在手中，将奴隶从地上捞起来。  
“说你爱我。”  
奴隶本来就应该爱他的主人，全心全意，而不是憎恨和敷衍，这是Thor必须训导奴隶学会的原则。  
“我爱你，主人。”奴隶说。  
听起来更像是学舌的鹦鹉。  
Thor把书塞进了他手里。  
奴隶如获珍宝般地抓紧手札，欢喜而不知所措，抱在怀里又慢慢放在腿上，捏着书脊和封面却不翻动。  
“谢谢您，我的主人。”奴隶抬起头，怯生生地笑了，他的眼角弯起纹路，比春天金苹果树上的繁花还要美。  
这句话真诚多了，Thor揉了揉奴隶的黑发，顺滑，却不柔软。  
“能看懂吗？”见奴隶迫不及待地翻开了他的奖励品，Thor抚摸着奴隶头发，低笑着问。  
奴隶的手指小心翼翼地滑过那些复杂的咒文，摇了摇头，沉下肩膀，满脸失落。  
Thor坐起身，将奴隶拉到自己腿上，禁锢在双臂里。奴隶并不娇小，可他的手臂和Thor富有爆发力的壮硕肌肉比起来，纤细得像根刚抽条的白桦。  
“我教你。”  
Thor将书抽过来，翻回到第一页，平摊在奴隶腿上，他在幼年期曾学过一些，尽管他在魔法上没什么天赋，而阿萨神祗都热衷于武力战斗，但至少他比现在的奴隶要懂得多。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 14

奴隶的学习能力没有被泉水影响，一些简单咒语几乎两三遍就能记住，拗口的读音和复杂的词语对他来说都易如反掌，只是现在受项圈的影响，无法施放出来。  
过完秋季的丰收庆典，Thor就发觉自己所知的部分即将结束，不得不压缩了一些下午的时间，前往爱神殿去打扰他的母亲。  
“我的孩子，很高兴你对魔法产生了兴趣，你以前可讨厌这个了。”这种举动并没有对神后造成困扰，相反，她非常开心于Thor的到来。  
“妈妈，请不要打趣我了。”现在也不怎么喜欢，要不是想要继续保持他在奴隶面前所竖立的形象，他一点也不想捡起这些花俏不实的东西。  
他会给奴隶示范那些魔法，而获得奴隶快乐崇拜的眼神，这让他感觉到满足，他知道他的奴隶每天都在期待着夜晚的到来，而他同样也是。  
“我想知道是什么改变了你，金宫里都在传闻关于你最近的变化，大家都说你变得稳重，大度，我相信你很快就能接替你父亲肩上的重担，他对此力不从心很久了。”Frigga看着他的儿子，慈爱地说。  
“那大概是因为我以前留给他们太坏的印象了，母亲。”的确，去下城区的酒吧寻欢亦或是呼朋唤友去平原打猎都不再有趣，如果可以，他愿意将这些时间用在他的国家和所守护的九界上，或许，还有那么一点点私人的时间，他愿意在奴隶身上打发。  
“你也懂得了谦逊，亲爱的。”  
“所以还是给我讲讲这条魔法吧，妈妈。”  
除了魔法之外，Thor和奴隶也逐渐会有一些谈话，关于每日发生的琐碎之类的，毕竟奴隶除了学习之外，偶尔医疗殿忙不过来时，也需要帮忙做一些杂物，碾碎草药，抄写清单。Eira的确是按照当初照顾Thor那样来教导奴隶，她对待每一个生灵都是善良而富有耐心的，她将奴隶培养得像一位真正的王子，举止优雅，谈吐得体，落落大方。  
但偶尔Thor心里某个角落还是会小小地怀念一下那个赤裸的盘着腿毫不羞涩坐在自己面前的奴隶。  
现在奴隶总将自己裹得严严实实，收紧领口和袖口，向个苦行者那样每时每刻都披着斗篷。  
“我和其他人不同，他们叫我怪物。”  
奴隶低声说，他看着自己的双手，医疗神殿里助手配置的防尘手套掩盖了他的双手，那里本该是蓝色的肌肤。  
Thor哑口无言，蓝色的怪物在阿斯人儿时的故事里就存在，带着某种轻蔑的语气来称呼一直敌对的另一个种族，将他们描述为野蛮的，未开化的生物。这种从小灌输的观点根深蒂固，很难再更改，连Thor自己都免不了对约顿人的蔑视。  
奴隶和他们从来就不是平等的，而是低级的存在，和农场里的牛羊没什么区别，任人宰割。  
这是事实，只是奴隶难过的表情让Thor无法开口说出真相。  
他和奴隶本来就不该维持这样的关系，奴隶应该满足他的需求，为他张开双腿。  
“脱掉衣服。”Thor扔开书，烦闷地解开领扣，奴隶一层层剥开他的伪装和防御，蓝色的皮肤渐渐裸露在空气中。明明是蓝色，却偏偏像火一样的在燃烧，那股燥热让Thor无法再自控一秒，他伸手将赤裸的奴隶按上桌沿，掐着他的腰侧缓缓进入，未经前戏的甬道又紧又干涩，谈不上什么快感，却依然令他兴奋异常，他在占有他的奴隶，完全地掌控。  
“你叫Loki。”  
你不是怪物。  
“是的，主人。”那一定非常痛苦，奴隶说话时都带上了嘶嘶的抽气声，他的身体绷得那么紧，背上的肌肉都显形毕露，Thor顺着凹陷的线条推上去，像是捏到了奴隶的死穴，奴隶低吟着瘫软在桌上，后穴收缩得几乎要把Thor吮吸到射出来。  
“你硬了。”他顺着奴隶的腰侧向下，绕过那勃起的柱体，攥住鼓鼓囊囊的双球轻轻揉捏，奴隶的声音一瞬间变了调，Thor庆幸自己并未将烙印留在这里，男人都无法拒绝前端的快感，Thor把玩着奴隶的囊袋，时不时用指腹搓过会阴，奴隶兴奋得后穴都留出了水，这让Thor抽插得更加顺畅，每一次都退到尖端再推入，他感觉奴隶在他身下融化，后穴和前端流出的液体都混成一片，沾得他满手都是。  
他知道他不该这么做，但是他无法抵御这样的诱惑。他本可以维持友好的绅士假象更久，而不是将人按在桌沿上操到泪流满面。  
“叫我Thor。”他不知道奴隶此刻是否还有精力想其他事情，如果还能一丝空闲的话，他更希望奴隶能想着他。  
“主人——”奴隶眼里盛满了泪水，他似乎无法承受如此多的快感，他的身体泛着兴奋的浅红，从蓝色的肌肤透出来。  
“叫我Thor。”Thor深深地挺入，缓慢地碾过敏感带，奴隶因为这个动作哭着射了一地。  
“Th、Thor——”  
“真乖。”Thor想吻他的奴隶，他本来不该如此放纵，那有什么呢，他可以放纵一次，一个性奴的生命并不长久，他们活得比平民要短得多，更比不上阿斯加德的神祗。他会像那只猫一样，一眨眼就度过了所有的寿命。  
奴隶会离开他，三十年，或者五十年。  
每个阿萨神族都这样，不会太长久太深切的爱一个事物，因为他们长寿。他知道他会失去这些生命中的过客。  
Thor抓住奴隶的肩膀将他翻过来，热切的吻着他的肩膀和胸膛，这必然会导致留下青紫的痕迹，也不会太久，它们在天亮之前就会消失。  
他应该放纵，他已经永远无法得到他想要的了。  
而现在他只有这个顺从的，听话的奴隶，会完全为他打开身体，呢喃着爱语的躯壳。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 15

“感谢你来陪我巡逻，Thor。” Hogun说，他们正穿过集市，两遍嘈杂的叫卖声此起彼伏，带着竹篮的妇女和推着车的小贩将原本宽阔的街道挤得水泄不通，王宫特地在此安排了巡逻队，维持秩序防止意外。  
“不必道谢，Hogun，我也只是顺路来看看集市，这里有很多有趣的东西。” Thor并不是一直呆在阿斯加德境内，作为九界的守护者，他时常从彩虹桥离开，帮助其他国度保护他们的领土和人民。这次外出征战了三个月，回到阿斯加德报告完战果之后，他没有第一时间回到寝殿，而是同好友Hogun一同来到了集市，今天正好轮到他当值。  
“的确，这里是阿斯加德子民日常生活的缩影，也是繁荣的象征，前面那家卖香料的店，每天能卖掉一千磅左右的胡椒和香草，转角那家的鲜鱼，每天中午不到就能卖光，牛羊的数目也很惊人，市场财务那里都会有详细的记载，这些都表明着阿斯加德的富足和强大。”他们在人流中穿梭，时不时交谈几句，Hogun不是个健谈的家伙，但他足够真诚可靠。  
“哈哈，我的朋友，你太看高我了，我只是来逛逛，看看能不能发现一些有意思的东西，有没有好的建议？”Thor爽朗地笑道，瓦纳海姆的战事持续了三个月，Thor离开时那里还是一片乱糟糟，没有什么像样的东西可以作为手信，每次他外出后都会给Loki带回一些礼物，这次也不想例外。  
“这边走。”Hogun对于工作的认真态度，让Thor毫不怀疑他对他的辖区了如指掌。  
“你对这里真够了解的。”  
“我在故乡有妻子，不能时常见面，所以我平时也会留意一些给她和孩子们的礼物。”  
Loki变得越来越懒散了，他能一天都不挪动位置，抱着Thor带回来的大部头书籍，或者是一些市集上的小玩意，无精打采地打发一整天，夜晚的性事往往也支撑不了几轮就疲惫不堪，一个战士应该有的活力和体质似乎都败坏在这样堕落的日子里。  
这种情况必须改正，Thor为此在集市上带回一柄没开刃的小短剑，他会把这个送给Loki，但不是现在，因为他并不希望Loki伤到自己，他一定也忘记了怎么去训练。  
“来，我教你一些战斗的技巧。”Thor在一旁花瓶里抽出两支尾羽，一支交给Loki，一支握在手中，然后退开几步，比划了一个简单的挥剑起手式。  
“像这样。”Thor用那支长尾羽点刺斜挑，轻飘飘的羽毛在他手里带起利落的风声。他示范了几个最基础的动作，停在一旁示意Loki模仿他刚才的动作练习。  
Loki不会拒绝他的任何要求，尽管Thor知道他并不愿意那么做，他放开了他的书，慢悠悠地从躺椅上挪起来，站在Thor面前，接过羽毛。  
他起手式的站姿不错，但是当他做第一个滑步时，他失去了平衡，Thor看着他摔向火炉，几乎没有想就冲了上去，世界树啊，如果Loki掉进火炉，那也许会要了他的命。  
“你受伤了。”Loki坐倒在地上，惊魂未定地说。  
Thor这才发现手背有轻微的刺痛，“很快就恢复了。”他并没有说谎，那片灼伤正以肉眼可见的速度愈合。更不要说Loki的唇覆在伤口上，那冰凉柔软的触感真是棒极了，Thor希望那火焰再旺一些，造成的伤口再糟糕一些才好，他希望Loki吻他的时间更加久一点。  
但那点小伤一眨眼就消失了。Loki的嘴唇离开他的手背。  
“我希望你能吻我更久一些。”Thor笑着说，他站起身，对Loki伸出手。  
Loki犹豫了一下，才握住Thor的手，企图借力站起来，但是失败了。  
“怎么了？”Thor这才发觉有些不太对劲，他看向Loki，那躲躲闪闪的神情不得不让Thor起疑，他甚至怀疑那些内务官对他的命令阳奉阴违，在他离开金宫的三个月时又对Loki做了什么，他沉下脸，“说实话。”  
Loki松开手里的羽毛，任其飘落在地，垂落下来的手虚掩上腿关节，才轻声说：“疼。”  
“刚刚——”Thor猛地掐住了说出一半的话，他似乎已经很久没有看见Loki自主地走动了，“持续多久了？”  
“一直。”  
Thor一言不发地抱起他，走向治疗殿。  
“殿下。”Eira没花多少时间就完成了检查。  
“怎样？”Thor问，他隐约猜测到一些，但需要证实。  
“已经超过了自愈的范围，我用了一些魔法，能减缓他的疼痛，仅此而已。”Eira无可奈何地说。  
治疗的魔法也只是一个加速催生愈合的手段，他见过约顿海姆的冰霜巨人战士，在暴风雪中的愈合速度甚至能赶上阿萨神祗，但无论是冰霜巨人还是阿萨神祗，都不是永恒的存在，当身体超过修复的极限之后，他们一样会受伤死亡。他想起Loki刚从内务官那里回来的那段日子，他知道是什么能完全的击溃他了。  
将四肢的关节碾碎再强制催生愈合，一次次的反复。阿萨神族的自愈能力近乎万次，那冰霜巨人的是多少？  
他知道他的生命是Loki的数倍甚至更久，但他从未想过这个时间会来得如此之快。这些不会自愈的疼痛昭示着死亡的到来。  
或许他早该发现，Loki的精力已经大不如以前，偶尔Thor中午回来，他都仍在睡眠。这种沉睡的时间会渐渐加长，三年五年，足够一个主人厌倦，然后他就会满身伤痛的死去。  
这副年轻的皮囊之下，早已腐朽不堪。  
“我们是神祗，精力比普通人要旺盛得多，如果你不想操死对方的话，多找几个情人或者奴隶是最正确的选择，每个阿萨神族都这样。”Fandral曾这样对他说过，当时Thor并不在乎，他知道奴隶能承受这些，他们以前总是疯到天明。  
现在他才明白Fandral话语里隐藏的信息，内务官们毫无疑问会因为Loki的蓝色皮肤而苛刻他，只是Thor从未想过，他们会想要他更快的消失，永远的消失。  
因为在阿斯人眼里，约顿人都是怪物，而对于吸引了雷神的怪物，更应该像污点一样尽快被抹去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Part 16

“请让他变为普通人的白肤状态，他并不是纯粹的约顿人，他有一半的华纳血统。”白肤也是Loki所拥有的，另一半华纳的外貌。  
这样Thor就能将他带在身边，而不会因为他约顿的外表而克制，总将Loki禁锢在宫殿之中。  
他们相处的时间并不多了，Thor希望Loki能在训练场边等候，在战士们休息时为他倒上一杯清泉，他们能再多说上几句话，在下午时Thor可以以贴身侍从的名义将他带入书房，让他在一旁的软榻上休息，等他处理完文件后一同返回宫殿，或者他们能去集市漫步，欣赏亚尔夫海姆来的杂技表演，去酒馆喝上一杯更为传统的蜜酒。  
他不想让Loki的生命留下什么遗憾。  
“如果您想的话，我会做的，殿下。”  
Thor不知道自己是怎么离开治疗殿的，或者他像个懦夫一样逃走了，他还有王国的事务需要处理，他必须去，然后他可以在晚上再来接回Loki。  
可是等他回来，Loki没有像以往那样在门厅等他，Thor走进前殿，Loki也不在那儿。他想也许是今天Eira的事情太多了，借用了Loki帮忙打理草药，他对此一直很有天赋和耐心。  
他往后殿走，Eira的助手叫住了他。  
“殿下，请您过来一下，您的奴隶出了一点事故。”  
Thor几乎要发抖了，“出什么事情了？”他问着，并不需要回答，他知道那些受伤的战士们会呆在哪儿。  
“我解开了他的魔法抑制器，可他忘记了怎么去使用他的魔法，当我对他用引导魔法时，他的魔力反抗我，非常激烈的，他伤到了他自己。”Eira在Thor进入病房之前叫住了他，并详细地解释了Loki的情况。  
Loki躺在最里面那张病床上，按照Thor要求的，变成雪肤的模样，那些深色的图腾消失了，他的骨骼也变得更加纤细，就像华纳人那样轻灵，他看起来和之前判若两人，可Thor一眼就能看出那是他。  
他还保留着那头黑色微卷的头发，那头看起来服帖却有些扎手的头发。  
治疗的法阵还没有完全消失，金色的光环环绕着他，就像那些环绕着阿萨神祗的霞光。但Loki不是，他只是一个普通的约顿人，或者说约顿和华纳的混血，他也许能有作为神祗的潜力，但他现在只是一个奴隶，甚至只是一个行将就木的性奴。  
Thor走过去，他的动作似乎惊醒了Loki，又或者他没有睡着，他的眼睛是绿色的，像春天枝头的嫩叶，他看向Thor，那双眼睛突然变得明亮。  
“主人。”Loki能分得清场合，尽管Thor允许并引导Loki呼唤他的名字，但在闪电宫之外，Loki依然像之前那样叫他主人。  
“叫我的名字。”现在他可以光明正大地带着Loki，不会引起金宫的非议，他看起来就像其他神祗带着那些情人，一样的精致，漂亮。  
“Thor。”  
“不用担心，Eira很快会让你恢复的。”Thor坐下来，说着他自己都不信的谎言。  
但Loki相信。  
“谢谢你，Thor。”他说的如此顺口，他的神情如此真诚，他的眼里也只有Thor一个人，“我爱你。”  
“如果你想，我能去掉你奴隶的身份，给你自由。”Thor说，他可以让Loki做为他的情人，为他安排一处舒适的偏殿，派遣侍女服侍他，照顾他的起居。  
Loki惨白的脸上绽放出一个笑容，他抬起手，覆在Thor的手臂上，手指像只轻扇羽翼的蝴蝶，微微颤抖着。  
他该多么疼啊，他的魔力几乎把他炸成碎片，如果不是Eira的及时控制。  
“我想留下。”Loki说，他看着Thor，眼皮渐渐垂下去，陷入了沉眠。  
Thor成功了，他驯服了这个狡猾的约顿刺客，但他一点也无法高兴起来，相反的，一股深深的挫败袭中了他。  
Loki是对的，Thor爱上他了，他爱那个能和他较量的，不服输的家伙，那个有时候不知进退有时候又很识时务的家伙，那个恶毒的骗子，狡猾的暗杀者。  
Thor想，Loki一开始就是对的。  
Loki意识昏沉，那些疼痛让他无法安宁，也许完全的失去意识会让他更好受一些，可这时什么冰凉的液体滑进喉咙，令他反射性地想要呕吐，有人强行捂住了他的嘴唇，按着他的喉结逼迫他咽下去。  
这个情节似乎发生过，又完全没有任何印象。  
他站在所有记忆的起点，在所有苦痛开始之前，却是一片空白，他不知道自己是谁，从何而来，好像他只是一个凭空制造的魔法道具，一个虚假的东西。  
滑进胃袋的东西在发热，温暖的，带着安抚的力量。  
“哈，你。”黑暗中传来一声冷笑。  
Loki看着那个约顿外表的年轻男人，仿佛从镜子中看自己的倒影，不，那个人更加年轻，生命旺盛，富有攻击力而且危险，他脸上是现在的Loki绝不会有的桀骜不驯，他环抱着双臂，咧开嘴露出阴险的笑容：“准备好揭开所有谎言的真相了吗？”  
原本空白的画面里色彩逐渐浮现，影影绰绰，天旋地转。  
“侍女！把他带到内务官那里去，让他知道一个性奴应该怎么服侍他的主人。”  
那是Thor的声音。

 

Part 17

Loki的情况让他需要在医疗殿继续呆一段时间，Thor将自己的金苹果分了一半给他，他需要时间来吸收那些能量，半个金苹果能缓解他的伤痛，但要完全治愈他，需要更多的苹果，每个神祗每天都只能得到一个，用来维持他们自己的神力，Thor可以给予半个，他无法腾出更多的苹果，他的生命属于九界，半个是他能给予的极限。  
Thor会在每天中午和晚上的时间过来，Loki有时候清醒着，更多时候在沉睡，如果Loki醒着，Thor会愿意和他说一会儿话，或者只是握住他的手，什么都不说。  
一周过去，中午Thor完成训练回来，却看见一个蓝肤的约顿人坐在Loki的病床边，等着Thor的到来。  
“我会写信给我的父亲，阿斯加德的雷神殿下，你背弃条约，秘密地囚禁我的兄弟，作为你的某种——”他停顿几秒，选了一个稍微文明的词语，“消遣，甚至把他变成现在这副模样。”  
Byleist说完这些话就径直走出去，他有一面镜子，与约顿海姆相连，能时刻和他的亲人们交谈，Thor批准他带进来的，为了避免他太过思乡。  
按照原计划，等到Thor登基那天，他会给Byleist一个神职，就像Odin对华纳海姆做的那样，战败的华纳的王子和公主，现在一个是担任着风神之职，另一个成为了他的母亲。这样阿斯加德就能和约顿海姆保持一个相对平和的关系，如果Byleist没有发现Loki的话。  
约顿之王会派遣使者过来，Thor没有任何理由扣留Loki，或许能按照之前的条约，将那个代替Loki来的王子退回去，留下Loki作为质子，但即使Byleist不愿意多谈，使者肯定会看出Loki的异常。  
他必须处理好这个，他知道那些冰霜巨人依然蠢蠢欲动，还未从战败中平复，只需要一个催化点，战火就会重燃。  
或者，他能把这件事转化成另一个契机，一个稳定和平的机会。  
Loki已经醒过来，因为半个金苹果的原因，他精神很好，可以离开医疗殿回到闪电宫了。  
Thor决定和他谈谈，他有一个新的计划，他不想失去Loki，各种意义上的，他吩咐侍女们准备了丰盛的晚餐，足够正式，整头的烤牛，还有来自九国的果蔬，各种珍奇的食材。  
他邀请Loki坐在餐桌旁，同他一起共进晚餐，他想把他的决定告诉Loki，于是他说：“我将写信给你的父亲，告诉他——”  
我希望与你缔结伴侣关系，我会下令释放全阿斯加德的约顿奴隶，遣送他们回到故乡。  
Thor剩下的话语梗在喉咙里，他看向餐桌，那把用来切开烤牛肉的匕首已经不见了，他不用去寻找它去哪儿了，因为它现在就插在自己的胸口上，而Loki脸上的恨意从未如此明显而猖狂。  
他本以为他们可以相爱的。  
但这件事一开始就错了。  
Loki握着带血的刀子踉跄地后退了几步，他盯着Thor，神色慌乱而震惊，武器横在他胸前，是防御的姿态。他一点一点地向后挪去，一直退到寝宫的大门。  
“回来，我不会处罚你。”Thor按住血流不止的伤口，努力吐出这句话，  
但Loki扭头就跑出了宫殿，他的腿现在根本无法支撑这样的奔跑，Thor听见他摔倒了，侍卫们呼喝着围了过来。  
“把他关起来，我会亲自处置。”  
Thor强忍着疼痛，高声吩咐道。  
*  
Loki反应过来地牢里窸窸窣窣的声音从哪里传来的了，他在发抖，一直在无意识地发抖，他的手抖得厉害，他明明应该将那把刀子插在Thor心脏上的。  
杀死阿斯加德的雷神，这会给他带来无上的荣誉，以及约顿海姆的王位，甚至为他的国家铲除了头号的敌人。  
他恨Thor，恨得发狂，恨他把自己变成这样，变成这种犹豫不决优柔寡断的家伙，恨他强迫地占有自己的身体，将他变成一个不知羞耻的玩物。  
他不能一直呆在这里，他会被处死，毫无疑问。  
他必须把这个该死的抑制他魔力的项圈拆下来，轰开这个像死亡之国一样黑的鬼地方，逃出去，他要活下来，在这些日子里，都是这种活下来的信念支撑着他熬过那么多侮辱和淫弄，但有种令他害怕的事情要发生了，他必须逃走，逃得远远的，甚至离开约顿海姆，隐姓埋名地躲起来。  
他记得Eira是怎么取下它的，在那场他差点自爆的事故中。  
他反手摸着项圈上的扣搭，却摸到了后颈处那个一直让他不太舒服的东西，那个东西的形状很熟悉，不像是用来扣锁链的环。  
它的一侧是扁平的，表面凹凸起伏刻着什么东西。Loki仔细地用手指辨认着它，他知道为什么他一直没有发现Thor将烙印留在何处了。  
因为Thor从来就没有在他身体上留下那种东西，他用一枚代表皇室的戒指替代了它。  
Loki绝望地垂下手，垮着肩膀无力地靠坐在墙角，他身上还染着Thor的血，干涸在皮肤上又腥又硬。  
而那件令他害怕的事情已经发生了。

 

Part 18

几个月后。  
Frigga王后为Thor带来了一篮金苹果，“这些原本都属于你的父亲，他已经到了回归世界树的年龄，并不需要它们了，他让我把它们带给你，去选择一个你想要的人吧，这些足以让一个中庭人脱胎换骨，位列神职。”  
Loki那一刀扎得很深，却避开了心脏，除了一点儿疼痛之外，几乎谈不上要紧，一晚上就好了个完全。Thor之后又参与了中庭的一次抵抗外族侵略的战争，在那里他遇到了一个风华正茂的女子，并一度将她带回阿斯加德，其实仅仅是接受更有效的伤势治疗，却被阿斯加德的吟游诗人传唱成了一段让人津津乐道英雄救美的佳话。  
“母亲。”他已经努力过了，让侍女们清理掉Loki存在的痕迹，像往常一样与其他女子调情，但依然逃不掉各种记忆，有时候他真想让治疗殿给他一杯遗忘泉水，那半个金苹果能带走Loki的伤痛，却无法完全的治愈他，更谈不上补回那些损耗的生命，他能将人关在地牢多久呢，再晚上几年，就会只余下一把尸骨，生死永隔。  
他一直没有做好去面对Loki的心理准备，当他知道内务殿发生的事情后，因为歧视，每一个约顿奴隶，在那里都会遭受比其他奴隶多几倍的毒打和虐待，特别是那个邪恶的引诱雷神的怪物。  
Loki曾隐晦地提起过，那是Thor并没有当一回事，他只是遵从自己的性欲，将人按在桌上一顿猛操。  
有些错误需要被改正，有些错误需要被承认，有些错误需要面对。  
“我已经有了中意的人选，一个我伤害过而且欺骗过的人。”Thor平静地说。  
Loki绝不是阿斯加德王后之位最好的选择，在Thor身边长大的Sif，哪怕是没认识几个月的人类Jane，都会更适合他的王国，况且，还有那个预言，那个曾让老Odin和Thor都想控制他的预言。  
Laufey之子，半血统的约顿人Loki，会带来诸神的黄昏，毁灭阿斯加德。  
而Thor能挽救一切。  
Frigga王后看穿了他的犹豫，她依然将篮子留在了桌上，离开之前她说：“Thor，我的儿子，你已经长成一个成熟的男人，一位足以担负起九大国度安危的君主，你有权利和能力去承担你未来的生活，按你的决定去做吧，无论你选择谁，我都会给予你们我的祝福。”  
*  
地牢的门扇传来响动，Loki摸索着在墙壁上留下一道新的划痕，他们每天都会来一趟，从小窗里扔进一些干硬的面包片或者是其他让人不想知道是什么的食物，有时候Loki会吃掉，有时候他就让它们呆在那儿，等到下次被收走。  
但这次似乎不一样，门整扇的打开了，走进来几个侍女，明亮的光晃得Loki眼睛生疼。  
她们把他从角落里拖出来，解开锁链，带出牢笼，送进浴池。  
“奴隶，我给你一个忠告。”一个年长的侍女说：“今天晚上好好表现吧，Thor殿下明天就要登基和大婚了，要是你能让殿下满意，也许你还能留下来，未来的王后不会是一个心胸狭隘的人。”  
Loki抿紧了唇，拖着脚步跟着侍女们向前挪动，他一点也不想去，他宁可被直接处死或者永远关在那儿。  
有种莫名的恐惧攥着他的内脏，他甚至都不知道自己为什么会害怕，又在害怕什么。  
雷神穿着一件普通的常服坐在餐桌旁，拿着一把细小的薄刃削着手里的苹果，金灿灿的果皮一圈圈落下，露出淡黄色的果肉，空气里都是那种清香迷人的甜味，在他手边还有一个用新鲜的带着树叶的枝条编成的筐子，里面装满了同样颜色的果实。  
Loki忍不住咽了咽口水，地牢的伙食的确不算好，都是金宫里剩下的残羹冷炙和发霉的食材，他已经太久没有吃到过正常的饱含汁水的水果了。  
“过来坐。”雷神说。  
Loki不情不愿地挪过去坐下，一颗削好的苹果就递了过来。  
啊，断头饭。  
Loki讽刺地想着，还是劈手抢过苹果，几口就只剩下果核，然后雷神又递过来第二个和第三个。  
“我可以拥有你吗？”等Loki一吃完，雷神的手就放在他的后颈上。  
他就知道。Loki愤愤地想，天下没有免费的午餐，哪怕只是三颗不红的苹果。  
“就好像我的反对有用似的。”即使在他神志不清的日子里，雷神表面上的礼貌与禁欲也才堪堪维持了不到三天，就迫不及待地将他压进躺椅，那玩意没被压垮真是个奇迹。  
他已经沦落到和贫民窟的穷人一般境地了，随便一点食物就能出卖自己的身体。  
得到许可之后Thor站起身，拉着Loki的手臂，将他带到床边，他本想直接把人抱上去，但他知道这个举动会带来更多的反感，他站在Loki后面，解开那件蔽体的灰袍子，将人推倒在柔软的丝绸床垫中。  
“你瘦了。”Thor抚摸着那瘦骨嶙峋的身体，轻声说。长寿种族的外貌变化极为缓慢，Loki现在的情形意味着这短短几个月里，他几乎都没有吃过什么东西。  
“你还是一样的恶心。”Loki说。  
被调教过的身体很容易就进入的状态，何况在此之前，Loki自己也有几个月没有性行为，熟悉的灼热之物挤入腿间，除去在忍受范围的撕裂胀痛之物，更多的是欢愉的酥麻。  
“对不起，对不起，我很抱歉。”  
道歉有个屁用，好像一次比一次捅得更深的家伙不是你一样。Loki忍不住想要破口大骂，但超负荷的快感让他只能蜷缩着脚趾断断续续地喘息呻吟。  
他控制不住自己的身体，也控制不住自己的感情，太多的东西已经将他的灵魂整个撕裂成两半，一半在尖叫怒骂着反抗和痛恨，一半沉迷眷恋这仅剩的温柔和性爱。  
反正只剩下这一个晚上了。  
也许明天他的脑袋就被砍下来挂在城头削尖的木桩上，或者还带着欢爱痕迹的身体在绞架下摇摇晃晃。  
他受够了那些在地牢里等待审判的日子，他只希望这一切赶快结束。  
如果可以，他更想让雷神亲自动手，用他那把作弊的锤子敲碎他的脑袋或者直接扭断他的脖子，让他死得干脆利落一点，不要像那些被腰斩或者砍去手脚的奴隶们痛苦地挣扎流血，遭受屈辱。  
“我爱你。”雷神甚至不敢面对着他来说这句话，他贴在他的背上，胡子扎得皮肤又痒又疼，Loki蹬了蹬腿，半真半假地挣扎一番，也就随他去了。  
他们曾经是相爱的，在Loki还没有破开那虚伪的欺诈的魔法泉水的效力时。

 

 

 

Part 19

Loki在一片刺目的金光中睁开眼，他半边身子都还缠绕在柔软的绸被之下，另一半暴露在强烈的阳光中，晒得发烫。  
迷糊了好几秒，才反应过来不知是谁拉开了寝宫的窗帘，而他依然留在雷神的床上。哪怕是最受宠的那段无知的日子里，雷神也未准许过他躺上那张高贵的床，更别提这样睡到天亮。  
他们昨晚做得次数并不算多，Loki还满怀恶意地猜想雷神是不是纵欲过度提早进入了不举的行列，正巧Loki也不想拒绝一张真正的柔软的床，他几乎是洗完一身黏腻就睡着了，窝在光滑舒适的被褥里，一度恍惚到以为自己仍在厄特加尔，王子的寝殿之中。  
“醒了？”往常这个时候，雷神应该在训练场耗费他旺盛的体力而不是停留在寝宫才对，大概是要登基的缘故，今天居然暂停了他每日的野蛮爱好。阿斯人喜欢把庆典留在下午和晚上，日落之前，阳光能斜入金宫的角度，也难怪今天的主角一脸不慌不忙。  
Loki不想动弹，干脆装作没听见的闭眼，企图顺从睡眠的召唤，进入下一场梦境中。  
床铺一震，身侧凹下一块，雷神的手抚上他的肩头，细细婆娑：“别睡了，该叫侍女们进来帮你换衣服了。”  
“你又想玩什么花样？”Loki索性翻过身，直面对方，警惕地问道。  
“今天你要嫁给我，获得阿斯加德神后之位。”  
“不可能。我恨你。”Loki藏在被子的手握紧了拳头，将那一点点莫名的小欣喜掐灭在手心，面上却一片镇定，他当然恨，恨得都快发狂，但他偏偏没有方法能打败对方，不过任何忤逆对方意图的事情，他都愿意尝试。  
这个答案完全在Thor的意料之内，他为此已经做好了对策，从容不迫。  
“成为我的伴侣，我会释放阿斯加德的所有约顿族的奴隶，并将寒冰之匣交付与你。”他能猜到Loki此刻大脑的运作，爱情从不是敌对双方联姻的筹码，利益才是。就像他的父母那样，战败的华纳王国的公主，许以神职和后位，感情可以留着慢慢培养，锦上添花。  
“成交。”这个答案在Loki眼底溜了好几遍，终于吐出。Thor抚上他的脖颈，取下了禁锢魔力的项圈，扔下床，手却不怀好意地一路上移，轻按唇角。  
“所以，我的王后，现在给我一个吻？”  
床铺上陡生冰棱，若不是Thor及时收手，此刻怕是被捅个对穿。  
“那也要等你登上王位再说。”  
*  
没几天Loki就觉得这场婚姻是雷神的新阴谋，将他留在金宫折磨的另一个新方式。雷神有意在伙食上苛刻他，企图来达到某些不可告人的目的，因为从地牢出来后，他的伙食似乎全成了苹果，不沾油荤，这对于一个冰霜巨人来说简直是令人焦躁的，谁不知吃肉才是约顿人的喜好，素食在冰天雪地里甚至不够维持生存。  
这些积怨到午饭时终于爆发了，侍女们给Loki的布餐依然是苹果，而雷神面前是整整一只烤乳猪！这不是刻意的安排才怪！  
Loki推开了他的餐盘，说实在的要不是看在那只烤猪的份上他更想掀桌。  
“怎么了？没胃口？”雷神一脸茫然地问。  
他不说话还好，一说Loki更来气，简直想要旧仇新恨一并算了，但又实在是饿得没什么力气，只能恨恨道：“我不想吃苹果，我想吃肉。”  
“把这些吃完。”  
桌上那一篮苹果还剩下好大几个，没两餐还真吃不完。  
早知道他要把这些东西当饭吃，还不如捅死雷神来得愉快。  
“我要吐了。”这话真心没错，现在他看到这玩意都反射性的胃疼。  
“再吃一块，剩下的明天吃。”  
“我恨你。”何止恨，他现在后悔当初怎么就没一匕首捅死这个混蛋。  
“那就继续恨我。”雷神给自己片了一块烤乳猪，无所谓地说。  
“你居然还吃烤肉！”他绝对是故意的！  
“没错，Aesir的餐点里一直都有这个。”Thor耸了耸肩说道。阿斯加德的神猪还挺出名的，但Loki好像不知道。  
“可我早上吃的是烤苹果！现在还他妈的是苹果！”  
“我会吩咐侍女晚上给你换成苹果沙拉的。”  
“那有什么本质区别吗？！”  
“再坚持两天就吃完了，别浪费。”  
“我恨你，Thor。”  
“那就全心全意地恨我，来，再吃一个。”  
“操！”Loki简直想砸烂雷神那张写满无辜与不解的脸，谁他妈天天吃苹果，都快淡出个鸟来了。  
Thor眼疾手快捞住飞过来的苹果，眨了眨眼。  
“好。”  
雷神一手将金苹果放回篮子，一手解开了领口的蓝宝石扣搭。

 

 

尾声

千年后。  
沉重的石门吱呀着慢慢开启，一个修长的身影逆着光走下台阶，昏暗的牢笼深处的石壁上吊着一个男人。  
“一切都结束了吗？”他似乎很久没有喝水了，声音干哑。  
“就快了，还剩最后一件。”来人说，他走过的地方，蜿蜒留下冰雪的痕迹。  
“动手吧，Loki，我不会向你求饶。”  
“我怎么会杀你呢，我的主人，我永恒的生命，火神之力，都是你赋予给我。”Loki说得又轻又缓，温柔缠绵，手上却毫不留情地扯住脏污纠缠的金发，迫使雷神抬头，“我杀光了这座宫殿的所有人，真是脆弱，阿斯加德的诸神们。”整座宫殿都布满冰雪，包裹着那些已经腐化和新死的尸骨，寂静而寒冷，就像曾经的厄特加尔，冰霜之城。  
“你到底想要什么，Loki？”  
他最喜欢看雷神这种痛苦的表情了。  
“只要你活着，我就无法死亡，对吗？”  
雷神没有回答他的问题，依然像往常一样吐出欺骗的话语。  
“我爱你。”  
“说谎！你爱的是征服和控制，你这个愚蠢的暴君！”Loki猛然拔高了声音，那些交杂的记忆简直逼疯了他，随着时间的推移不断没有消失，反而日渐清晰，将也许存在的温情悉数掩没，只余仇恨。  
Thor张开嘴想反驳，最终只是低笑了一声，仰起头看向面前之人，就看着他，这样的机会太过奢侈，“所以，到了我们该告别的时候了么？”他轻声说：“下次相遇，我希望你能遇到更好的我。”  
“不，雷神，我愿意我的生命和你再无交集。”  
阿斯加德历5791年，火神Loki串通约顿海姆发起叛乱，一度占领金宫，无数的神祗在此战中陨落，阿斯加德几近灭亡。三个月后，雷神Thor斩杀叛首，驱逐侵略者结束战争，逐一复活英灵殿的诸神，却在完成一切后将王位传给光明之神Balder，不知所踪。  
*  
“快快快！”乌鸦尖利的声音引得码头的行人一阵注目，被催促的金发大块头倒是从容不迫，背后的半人高的行囊仿佛没有丝毫重量一般，轻巧地跃身跳上甲板，将手里捏皱的两张船票递给检票员。  
“最后两位——”白精灵检票员叫到，客船收起了踏板，缓缓升起风帆，驶离岸边。  
那对奇怪的旅客走上了二层，断断续续地争吵声飘过来，整理船票的精灵抖了抖耳朵，转过视线，只看见那个大个头的行囊在拐角处一闪而逝。  
他摇了摇头，将票根都夹入旅客本中，亚尔夫海姆作为九界最负盛名的旅游之地，甚至名扬星际，这么多年，再奇怪的组合也见多不怪了。  
大个子关上私人客舱门，乌鸦还在愤愤不平地强调两者之间的关系。  
“你是我的奴隶。”  
“是的，我傲慢又挑剔的主人。”Thor抬手试图轻抚一把乌鸦光亮的黑羽，邪恶的黑鸟扑棱着翅膀躲开了他的手掌，凶狠地给了他一个啄击。  
Thor看着乌鸦落在地上，身体变大，抽长，逐渐恢复成Loki的模样，他曾亲手杀死的爱人，又历经艰险从死亡国度寻回的受诅咒的灵魂。  
但他们还没有找全所有解除诅咒的东西，Loki的一部分身体不能完全变为原本的模样，本应该是右脚的地方残余着一只伶仃的鸟爪，这让他无法平衡身体的重量，行走起来一瘸一跛。  
Loki讨厌在Thor面前展现残缺的身体，这让他清楚的认识到自己的不堪一击，要不是解咒的需要他宁可保持乌鸦的形体一整天也不愿意度过每天变形的这一个小时。  
可他不得不亲自来做这件事，Thor在魔法的领悟能力上烂得像一团狗屎，高深复杂一些的咒语Loki根本不能指望Thor能够正确的完成它们，前几次的解咒药水就已经让Loki几乎为那些珍稀的材料愁光羽毛，指导纠正急到跳脚恨不得亲力而为，Thor才勉强配置成功。伟大的雷神也就会那些基础的小魔法来唬人了，没有锤子他什么都不是，Loki嫌弃地想。  
“我感觉你又在腹诽我了。”  
扎人的胡茬磨蹭着他的脖颈，那瘙痒感觉令Loki心烦意乱，“就好像我哪天没有似的。”他揪住Thor的头发把他的脑袋从自己脖颈上拔开，打开卷成一卷的工具袋，从里面抽出切片的小刀。  
“无论你是什么模样，我都想吻你。”至少不会被坚硬的鸟喙啄一脸血了。  
“滚远点！”那刀子在Loki手里转了个弧线，反手就往Thor身上捅。  
“这个距离够吗？”前阿斯加德之王灵活地退后几步，岔开腿坐在沙发上。  
Loki连白眼都懒得翻了，和这个厚脸皮的阿斯人置气是最不值得做的事情，这是他几千年总结出的经验。  
况且，从某种意义上来说，他的确“消灭”了雷神。


End file.
